Love of the new world
by doperwtjes
Summary: The love between two persons, one of the old world, the world of humans, and one of the new world. Will they ever be together? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Love of the new world  
**  
_The love between two persons, one of the old world, the world of humans, and one of the new world. Will they ever be together? SasuNeji_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

The Hyuuga Estate was crowded with lots of people. There were friends and family members and they were all celebrating the same. The birthday of Hyuuga Neji. He had turned twenty and the Hyuuga family had decided to throw him a party.

"Well congratulations!" A relative of Neji said as she walked into the estate.

Hyuuga Neji was standing in the middle of the hall, smiling at his relative, bowing for her.

"Thank you, aunt Jiriki." Neji said. More and more important members of different families entered the house, all of them coming for his birthday. It was an important day, after all. The Hyuuga family was the leading family of the country, even of all the humans of the new age, shorter said, Hotna's. Years before, humans ruled the world, but that changed with the come of Hotna's. They were smarter, stronger and better then humans. These days, the Hyuuga family was on the top, followed directly by the Aburame family.

"Hello Neji. Congratulations." Aburame Shino said, one of the children of the Aburame family.

Neji nodded towards Shino, who was his age.

"Thank you, Shino." Neji said, bowing his head.

"I got you a very special present Neji." Shino said and took Neji's hand, kissing it. Shino was supposed to become Neji's fiancée and it seemed he did everything to become it indeed.  
Neji just looked at Shino. He was the one who wasn't interested in marrying Shino. At all. He now saw that some of Shino's servants appeared, taking someone with them. Someone on a leash. Neji frowned. Would that be a.. human?

"Ah there it is. My present to you Neji. A human." Shino said. Humans were now held as pets for the Hotna's. They were never treated right and it was visible with this one too. He was looking down, growling a little and held tightly by the servants.

"..Why would you give me such an expensive gift?" Neji asked Shino, and looked at the human again. It was a male, and he had black spiky hair. He seemed to be quite tall, but he couldn't see it really well since the human held his head low. Neji looked at Shino again, as he straightened his long white robe he was wearing. It looked a bit like a kimono.

"Well why wouldn't I? You will become my fiance soon." Shino said as he signed for his servants to push the human closer. The human growled again as the servants did, but all the while kept his head low. Humans had to do whatever the Hotna's said.

Neji gave Shino a look now.

"..Thank you for the gift." He said and nodded to Shino. He frowned. Shino already thought they would actually marry? Neji was sure it wasn't going to happen, since he didn't felt something for it at all. Problem was, his uncle 'did' feel something for it. And most of the times it meant it'd just happen. Neji looked at the human again. Neji'd place him somewhere safe soon. He never liked the way they were treated.

"Now, where do you want him? We could just lock him up in the basement for now. So he won't cause any trouble." Shino said and the human growled again. He obviously didn't like this.

"No, he can be placed in my room." Neji said. "I'll bring him there. If you may excuse me." He walked towards the human now, and with that, closer to Shino. Shino should just amuse himself with the feast now.

"No no. My servants can do that. Take him." Shino said to the servants as he held Neji by the arm and smiled at him a little sinister.

Neji looked at Shino now.

"Shino, I don't want him to be hurt." Neji said. "Would you please let go of my arm?" He knew those servants wouldn't be all too gentle on the human. And Neji just couldn't stand it when someone or something would be hurt.

"It's here so he can do what you want Neji. It doesn't matter if it gets hurt." Hyuuga Hiashi said as he walked to Neji.

"Wonderful present Shino. Perfect for your upcoming fiancée." Hiashi said as he looked at the human, who held his head even lower now, as if being afraid.

Neji gave his uncle a look now. So it actually 'was' going to happen.

"I don't want him to fear me uncle." Neji said. "I'll bring him to my room and then I'll return to the feast." He walked towards the human now and softly took the leash in his hands, afraid to hurt the human.

"Hm fine. But if you won't give him a proper training in the upcoming days, then the rest of your family will. At least they know how to handle such a thing." Hiashi said and then waved Neji away. The human in the mean time growled once more as he put his head away from Neji.

"Come." Neji said, keeping his voice as gentle as possible, as he started walking towards his own room, taking the human with him. He hoped the human would just obey.

And he did, as he let Neji drag him on the leash. He didn't make a sound, just kept his head low and away from Neji as he followed.

After a while of walking, Neji opened the door to his own room, and took the human with him. He let him stand in the room and then opened a drawer and took a mattress out of it, and laid it down onto the floor.

"You can sleep here." He said to the human and walked towards him, and then freed him of the leash.

"What's your name?" Neji asked.

The human frowned at what Neji did and growled as Neji removed the leash. He turned away from Neji, shifting to the side.

"Don't you have a name?" Neji asked as he took a blanket out of another drawer and a pillow. From a wardrobe he took a night-gown. "If you want to sleep now, you can. I got you a blanket here and a pillow you can use. And here's a night-gown for you."

"What are you doing?" The human growled dangerous as he glared at Neji now. He looked furious and about to attack Neji any second now.

Neji looked at the human now, looking calm.

"I'm making sure that you won't be treated bad everywhere." Neji said. "You don't have to be afraid with me, I want you to know that. Now what are you called? I can't just call you human or pet."

"Stop it." The human growled again, this time even lower and through gritted teeth. He was still keeping his distance as he took a step back.

Neji sighed.

"Look, I don't like it to hurt someone, doesn't matter if it's a Hotna, a human or a duck or something." He said. "Be happy that I'll be your owner now, you won't be hurt when you're with me."

"I said stop it!" The human now yelled at Neji and pushed him against the wall. He had a crazy look in his eyes as he gritted his teeth again and growled. "Don't act like you care!"

Neji frowned, as he pushed the human off of him.

"Don't you dare to attack me." He snapped now. "You'll be allowed to do a lot, but attacking me is not allowed. And I'm not acting like I care, I care. Not all Hotna's are cruel. And if you don't want to tell your name, fine, I'll just call you human then. If you don't want to be treated nicely, fine, then I'll put everything back in the drawer again and you can sleep onto the ground. It's what you want, do you want to have a good life or do you want to be treated like you've always been? Like a dog?"

"I'm a pet! I'm supposed to be treated that way!" The human yelled and then turned away from Neji, frowning. He looked afraid of what might come now.

"If you want that, then have it your way." Neji said with a sigh. At that moment someone knocked onto his door. "Come in." Neji called as he walked towards his desk and took his hairbrush from there, starting to comb his hair.

The door now opened and Shino walked inside. "I thought you said you would return to the feast Neji. Please do come back, it's not necessary to watch the human all day. Just lock him up." Shino said, not even giving the human a look.

"I'm almost finished." Neji said, as he combed his hair some more. "I'll be coming, thank you." He turned his back towards Shino now, frowning. He searched through his desk a little, to search for the pendant he once got from his mother. It would be good to carry that one on him today.

"You look beautiful enough to come down now Neji. Let me escort you." Shino said as he walked to Neji and reached out his hand to him.

In the mean time, the human kneeled down into a corner and turned away from the two Hotna's.

"Shino, would you please give me a moment?" Neji asked, as he put the pendant around his neck now. "I need to tell the human that he has to sleep on the mattress." He ignored the hand as he walked towards the human and then kneeled down in front of him. "Listen, I don't want to boss you around, but I guess I'll have to. I want you to sleep in the bed, and once I return I don't want to see you somewhere else then on that mattress, that bed, that I made for you. Do you understand?"

The human just turned away now, gritting his teeth again. He understood. If it was an order, he understood it.

"Don't waste your time on trying to be nice, it won't work with humans. They were born to be kept as pets." Shino said. "Now come to the feast with me."

Neji frowned as he got up.

"They once weren't pets, we made them into pets." Neji said with a sigh, as he accepted Shino's hand. "I don't believe we have the right to treat them like this."

"We do. We are better then them, so we can do whatever we like." Shino said and took Neji with him, out of the room.

Neji closed the door behind him now.

"I don't believe that." Neji said, shaking his head. "..Shino, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." Shino said as the two of them walked towards the feast again.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Neji asked, as he took his hand back.

"What a silly question Neji. I want to marry you because it's best for our family's. And because you are beautiful. We would make a good pair." Shino answered.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "Well, if you can excuse me now, I have to talk to some of my other guests." He bowed to Shino. Damn that guy was annoying.

"Of course. I will see you later then." Shino said and gave Neji a short bow before retreating himself into the room of the feast.

Neji nodded and then walked away from Shino, towards his other guests.

* * *

When Neji entered the room again, he saw the human laying on the mattress. The covers weren't pulled over him. Neji sighed.

"Hey." He said. "Are you sleeping?" He walked towards his wardrobe now.

The human didn't react, but shifted a little. He was laying with his back towards Neji and curled up in a ball.

Neji looked at him and then opened his wardrobe, where he took a night-gown out of.

"You should put on your night-gown." He said, as he walked towards his bed and then let his robe slid down.

"..I sleep in this." The human growled back as he put a finger on the wall and started tracing the pattern. There was nothing better to do.

"No, you'll sleep in your night-gown." Neji snapped now. He then undid the pendant on his neck, and put on his night-gown.

The human growled and got up from the mattress and grabbed the night-gown. He slid of his torn shirt now as he growled and looked at the night-gown.

Neji looked at the human and then frowned.

"I'll bath you tomorrow." He said. "Your skin is dirty." And it was full of scars. He must've had a bad life. Neji now walked towards his bed and sat down onto it.

"I don't need a bath." The human said growling and then put on the night-gown. He then put of his equally torn up pants and put them away before laying down on the mattress again, his back to Neji.

Neji sighed as he laid down onto his bed and pulled up the covers. Then he took a remote of his night desk and put the light of his room out.

"..Why do I sleep here?" The human asked once the lights were out.

"Because I don't want you to be hurt by my family members or servants." Neji replied, as he laid down onto his stomach.

"Why not?" The human asked now, growling a little less then before.

"No one deserves it to be hit or kicked." Neji said. "It happens, yes, but that doesn't means that it's good. That everyone likes it. I have to marry that glass wearing Aburame, it's normal, but I still don't like it. I feel bad because of it, and if someone would help me to stop that marriage, I'd be glad. And now I'm going to prevent it that you'll be in more pain, so you won't feel bad. You should be glad."

"...I don't get it." The human said now. You could hear him turn around on his mattress and pull up the covers.

"You will soon." Neji said. "I only want to ask you to not be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"..I don't know." The human said, growling a little again.

"You should." Neji said. "..Now, do you have a name?"

"..Sasuke." The human softly answered.

Neji smiled.

"Alright, I'm Neji." Neji said. "Well Sasuke, I'm going to sleep now. Do you have to go to the bathroom? If you wish to go there, go. It's through the door next to the wardrobe.

"..I'm fine." Sasuke said and turned around again. This all confused him.

"Alright." Neji said. "Goodnight then." He closed his eyes now.

Sasuke didn't react now as he was staring at the wall. Soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke was sitting on his mattress, not having been told he could leave for anything else then to go to the bathroom. He was holding his knees up and was staring at Neji, inspecting him. Sasuke let his eyes trace everything he could see. Now that Neji was asleep, he could do that.

Neji was laying in his bed with his face towards Sasuke, deep asleep. He had been tired of the evening before, and the news that he actually had to marry Shino had become a heavy weight onto his shoulders. And the fact that he got a human, and he wanted him to be safe, didn't help either. That's why he was still sleeping and even missing his breakfast now.

Sasuke moved so he could sit a little closer now and could look at Neji better. He was pretty, for a hotna. Actually, all hotna's were pretty, but Neji looked better. Maybe this would finally be a good owner. Just maybe though.

A few seconds later, Neji moaned softly, as he was waking up. It took long, since he came from far, far away. He had been sleeping really good.

Sasuke kept watching Neji. He wondered if Neji was really waking up. Sometimes Hotna's would moan and shift and then sleep for several more hours.

Neji's eyes fluttered open now, as his body stretched. He turned slightly, so he was laying onto his back. He sighed then. Damn. It was morning already.

The second Neji opened his eyes, Sasuke turned around, dropping himself on the mattress and curling up in a ball. What would Neji do now?

Neji frowned as he heard Sasuke move and his eyes softened as he saw Sasuke laying there, scared.

"..Good morning." Neji said, as he got out of bed. "How did you sleep? You can lay down normally, I'm not going to hurt you."

"..Why do you keep asking me things?" Sasuke asked as he pushed himself up, but refused to meet Neji's eyes and kept his head low. Neji could do everything to him after all.

"Because I want to talk to you." Neji said. "I try to be nice." He then looked at his clock. "...Shit, it's eleven already."

At that moment, someone knocked on Neji's door. "Sir. You are requested at breakfast." A voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Sasuke growled at it and then pulled up his sheets, getting cold.

"Tell them I won't be coming soon, since I need to bath first." Neji said. "Tell them I'll be there for lunch."

"Hiashi-sama won't be happy sir." The man behind the door said, which made Sasuke growl again.

"I know it." Neji said to the man behind the door. "If he has a problem with it, he can come to me and tell it. But he won't be happy if I appear dirty and sweaty at breakfast as well."

"Alright sir. I will tell him." The man said and then walked away. Sasuke laid down on his mattress now and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Neji to give him any kind of order.

"Come with me." Neji said to Sasuke as he opened the door towards the bathroom and got two towels out of the drawer. He put on the shower.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked as he got up now and followed Neji into the bathroom anyway. He had to do what Neji said after all.

"Because you need to be clean." Neji said, as he stripped down his own clothes. "You have to undress and then stand under the shower with me." He was naked now and put his clothes onto a hook. Then he stepped under the shower, which was big enough for three persons. He took some soap into his hands now.

"Why do you wanna shower with a pet?" Sasuke asked as he pulled of his clothes and followed Neji into the shower, but stood as far away as he could from Neji.

"I want you to be clean." Neji corrected Sasuke, as he turned Sasuke around and started washing Sasuke's back, with soft moves. He'd make sure he wouldn't hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke tensed at Neji's touch and didn't calm down either. He just stood there, letting Neji do whatever as his muscles were as tense as they could be. He swallowed as his hands shook a little.

"Don't be afraid." Neji softly said as he started to massage Sasuke's muscles, trying to make him relax. He washed away all the dirt he could find.

But Sasuke didn't relax. He couldn't relax. Every hotna that ever touched him, hurt him. He wouldn't just trust Neji and let his guard down.

Neji now knelt down so he could wash Sasuke's legs, since he knew it would be too suffocating and too hard to order Sasuke to put his legs up. He then stood again, and softly turned Sasuke around to face him, and started to wash Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked at Neji as his breathing got a little irregular. He swallowed again as he looked at Neji scared, following his moves with his eyes. He always felt so weak on moments like this.

"...Please don't be scared." Neji said. He felt horrible for making Sasuke so afraid, but continued anyway. He washed Sasuke's whole body now, and once he was done, he started to wash himself. He'd even washed Sasuke's hair.

Once Neji was done, Sasuke made sure he got into a corner again, farthest away from Neji and stared at the floor. When was Neji gonna be like a real owner?

Neji now finished showering and put off the shower. He then took a towel and started to dry Sasuke's body. He sighed once he was done.

"You can dress." He said. "If you wait for a few minutes, I'll give you some clothes."

Sasuke nodded and kept standing where he was, waiting for Neji to say something he should do. He just stared at Neji, patiently.

Once Neji was done, he walked into his room and opened his wardrobe again. He got some black boxers and a black robe for Sasuke out of the drawer, and a light blue one for himself, including some boxers and leggings. He handed Sasuke his clothes now.

"Here you are." Neji said. "You should at least be dressed properly."

Sasuke stared at the clothes and put on the boxers then. He then frowned at the robe. It was something he had never worn before. He didn't understand what to do with it. And why Neji would give him these clothes in the first place.

"You have to wear it as a night-gown." Neji said. "You have to pull it over your head." He was dressed now, and started to comb his hair again.

Sasuke looked at it and then put it on, pulling it over his head. It were all orders in his head. So he did whatever Neji said. He then waited again as he pulled on the robe, not feeling comfortable in it.

"Do you want some leggings as well?" Neji asked, as he saw Sasuke's face.

"..No.." Sasuke answered and turned around, walking out of the room. He felt so uncomfortable about everything. Neji asking him things. It was weird. Confusing.

"Alright." Neji said, as he put on his shoes now and handed Sasuke some flip flops. "I'm sorry, but I have to give these to you. Those are the only ones I can miss."

Sasuke stared at them, like he had done at the robe. "..Can't I walk on bare feet?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Do you want to?" Neji asked. "All the humans in here walk on flip flops. It's a lot more comfortable then to walk on bare feet."

"...I always walk on bare feet." Sasuke said, still staring at the so called flip flops.

"Try them and if they're not comfortable, walk on bare feet." Neji said, as he put his hair back in a ponytail.

Sasuke looked at the flip flops and put them on the ground. "..How do I wear them?" He asked, making this another order from Neji, so he had to obey.

"Like this." Neji said, as he sat down on one knee and took a flip-flop. "Put up your foot." He said and as Sasuke put up his right foot, he put the flip-flop on. "Like that. Now you do the other."

Sasuke quickly grabbed the other flip flop and put it on, feeling uncomfortable and scared again as Neji ordered him. Neji had just grabbed his foot. Would he become a regular owner now?

Neji stood now and smiled at Sasuke.

"There." Neji said. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Sasuke shrugged, afraid that saying no would upset Neji and he would hurt him. Sasuke kept his gaze on the floor again.

Neji sighed.

"Let's get something to eat." Neji said, as he walked towards the door and mentioned Sasuke to follow him.

"...Shouldn't I be staying here?" Sasuke asked as he got up and followed Neji anyhow. It was an order after all.

"No, you should eat as well." Neji said, and they walked together into the hallway now.

"..But I'm not supposed to eat with you." Sasuke said as he kept following Neji, keeping his distance for as much as he could.

"You can sit next to me, on the ground." Neji said.

"..Oh..." Sasuke said and growled a little and looked away from Neji, to the floor again.

"Else I'll get even more problems." Neji said, as he opened the door to the dinner room. He walked toward his spot now.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late." Neji said to his uncle, as he sat down next to him and Shino.

"Don't you ever let it happen again Neji. And what is that 'human' doing here?" Hiashi snapped at Neji and glared at Sasuke who sat down on the floor like Neji had told him.

"He's going to eat as well." Neji said, looking at his uncle. "And yes, it won't happen again."

"He won't eat with us." Hiashi snapped. "Take him to the other two, he can eat whatever they leave." Hiashi glared from Sasuke to Neji and kept glaring at him.

"He's mine, so I can say where I want him to eat, and what I want him to eat." Neji said, as he looked very calm.

"He might be yours, but you still have to do what I say. So get that filthy human out of here." Hiashi snapped.

"No uncle, I don't want him to be treated as bad as the others." Neji snapped back, angry because of his uncle's behaviour.

"I don't care. Take him to the basement." Hiashi told some servants and Sasuke growled.

"Let him go Neji, it's just a human." Shino said.

"Then I'm going to the basement with him." Neji snapped at his uncle as he stood, glaring at him. "And you shut up." He snapped at Shino now.

"You sit your ass down right now!" Hiashi barked at Neji, which caused Sasuke to give a whimper. It confused him how these hotna's were acting towards each other. Shouldn't they be yelling at him?

"No!" Neji snapped. "I'm sick of you deciding everything for me! You weren't the one who got him, 'I' did, so I decide what he's going to do or not! Not you! And if you won't accept him eating here then fine, he'll go to the basement, but I'll go with him!"

"Do not raise your voice at me! You behave yourself this instant Neji! Or do you want us to do something worse to that human of yours!?" Hiashi spat at Neji, standing up and smacking his hands on the table. Another whimper was heard from Sasuke now.

Neji glared at his uncle, breathing heavily from his outburst, and looked at him for a few more seconds before sitting down again. He kept glaring at his uncle. He wouldn't let them harm Sasuke. It may be a human, but he could still feel pain. And no one deserved that.

"Good. Now we will all quietly have our lunch. Have a nice dinner." Hiashi said, obviously still angry and sat down, starting to eat.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

After they'd eaten lunch (Sasuke was allowed to eat next to Neji in the end after all), Neji and Sasuke entered Neji's room again. Neji closed the door once Sasuke was inside, and sat down onto his bed with a sigh.

"Well that was good." Neji said.

Sasuke kept quiet as he sat laid down on his mattress and curled up. "..Why did you say all those things?" He asked.

"What things?" Neji asked.

"..That stuff when you didn't want them to take me to the basement." Sasuke said, looking up at Neji.

"I mean it." Neji said. "I really don't want you to eat in the basement. Awful things happen down there."

"..But I'm a human." Sasuke said.

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter what you are, you don't deserve pain." Neji said.

"...Why are you like this then?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and pulled on his robe again, feeling annoyed by the fabric.

"I guess I'm different." Neji said, as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. "Is that robe comfortable on you?"

Sasuke shook his head and then the door opened, revealing Shino. He smiled at Neji and walked inside.

"Hello, my, are you keeping him here?" Shino asked as Sasuke started growling at him.

"Well, because it's officially my 'pet' now, although I prefer to call him Sasuke." Neji said, as he looked at Shino. "Why are you here?"

"Well why wouldn't I? I'll be your fiance soon after all." Shino said and sat down on the bed uninvited. Sasuke gave a low growl at him as he sat up nervously.  
"That's not even certain." Neji said, as he looked at Shino. Ok, he was lying, but he wanted to be free for some time still. "And besides, coming here and say you'll bee my fiance soon is not a reason to come in uninvited. So what is it?"

"Ah I just figured we should spend some time together. You know, get used to each other." Shino said and moved closer to Neji as he looked at him with a smirk.

Sasuke now gave out a bark like growl at Shino. He didn't like this one bit.

"And in what way are you talking about now?" Neji asked as he looked at Shino a little suspicious.

"Oh you know what 'way' Neji." Shino said and grabbed Neji's shoulder, pushing him onto the bed.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke yelled frustrated, but kept on his mattress. Neji had not ordered him to get off after all.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown, and then looked at Shino.

"Shino get off of me." He said, as he stayed calm.

"Why? Like I said, we should get used to this." Shino said and licked his lips as he looked at Neji. Sasuke growled again, putting his nails in the mattress. He knew Neji wasn't liking this and as Neji's pet, he should do something.

"No we shouldn't." Neji said as he pushed Shino off of him. "Shino, I don't want you to touch me."

"Why not?" Shino said irritated. "You will be my fiance, I have the right to touch you." He snapped.

"But now we're nothing." Neji said as he sat up, after he'd fully pushed Shino off him. "So you're not allowed to touch me."

"Tch fine. Then wait till we get engaged. You won't be able to say no then." Shino snapped, which made Sasuke growl some more.

"It'll still be my body, so I'll still be able to say no." Neji said, glaring at Shino.

"Now leave my room." He added. "You're not welcome here."

"Wait till Hiashi-sama hears this Neji." Shino snapped and pushed Neji away before leaving the room. Sasuke gave him a few more growls before and then kept staring at the door dangerously.

Neji glared at the door as well, and then sighed, as he put his hand in his hair. Damn. His uncle wouldn't be happy indeed. But he just wasn't waiting for that Aburame to just touch him like that.

"..What's a fiance?" Sasuke asked as he kept his gaze on the door and waited for Neji's answer.

"Someone who you are going to marry." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"What happens when you marry someone?" Sasuke asked, looking back at Neji now.

"Then you're together with that person for your whole life." Neji said.

"Why would you wanna do something stupid like that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's common." Neji said. "Humans do it as well you know. Shino is going to marry me out of his own choice, for the sake of his family and because of my looks, and I'm going to marry him because I'm being forced to. I don't want to marry that guy at all."

"Then why do you do it? And why do humans marry? They're pets." Sasuke said as he turned on his back and pulled the covers over him. He felt cold. He always did.

"Some humans are free." Neji said. "The hotna's got the tradition to marry of the humans."

"Why? And why aren't you answering my other question?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I have no choice." Neji said, with a small sigh. "My uncle has other powers then I have. My powers are mainly to heal and for good things.. his are to hurt."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then looked at Neji. "What's it like?" He asked.

"My powers or his?" Neji asked, as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Having them." Sasuke answered and looked away. He had been taught not to look directly in his owner's eyes.

"You can look into my eyes Sasuke." Neji said. "And I don't know, I've always had them. It's normal to me."

"But what's it like? What can you do with them?" Sasuke asked and kept his head low. It was awkward looking in Neji's eyes.

"Let me show you." Neji said as he walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to him, pulling one of Sasuke's sleeves up. Lot of scars were there. "Don't be afraid." He said as he laid one of his arms onto Sasuke's arm, and started to heal.

Sasuke first wanted to pull away but then looked at his arm and frowned. It actually felt...good, whatever Neji was doing. It was scary, but it felt good.

"And now?" Sasuke asked.

"Now we wait for a few seconds." Neji said and then removed his hand. "Here you are." All the scars were gone now.

Sasuke stared at his arm with big eyes now. "..W-what did you do?" He asked afraid. Where did all his scars go? What had Neji done to his arm?

"I healed your arm." Neji said. "That's what my specialty is. When someone's hurt or wounded, I can heal him."

"...Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"To show you what I can do, and well, I can be nice for once right?" Neji asked, and winked at Sasuke. He then stood.

"You're not nice for once." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"Not?" Neji asked as he walked towards his wardrobe, to put on something warmer.

"No. You're always nice to me. Why don't you ever order me around and hurt me like a normal owner?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said, I'm not like the others." Neji said. "And thank you."

Sasuke didn't answer now and then the door opened, revealing Hiashi. "Neji! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" He barked, making Sasuke push himself against the wall and growl.

Neji frowned as he looked at his uncle.

"If you're talking about Shino, I'm stopping him from sexually abusing me." Neji said, glaring at his uncle.

"You have no right to stop him from anything! He is your upcoming fiance! I will not tolerate this!" Hiashi barked. Sasuke kept growling.

"He wanted to have sex with me uncle, that's not normal!" Neji yelled now, as he stood from his bed.

"It is normal, you will have to soon!" Hiashi yelled. "I will have to punish you for this!"

"No!" Neji yelled. "I don't want to be used like that!"

"You will because you will have to get children!" Hiashi yelled at Neji. "Now for your punishment, your human will have to spend his night in the basement!" Hiashi yelled and then grabbed Sasuke who the arm, who struggled against it.

"I won't have children with Shino, I don't even have an uterus!" Neji yelled, afraid of what his uncle had said right now. His uncle could forma body into the shape he wanted, so he could give any male a working uterus as well. "And leave Sasuke out of this! He didn't do anything wrong, you should punish me instead of him!"

"You will get one soon! I will make sure of that! And I am punishing you by taking him! Servants!" Hiashi yelled into the hallway as he kept holding Sasuke tightly, who winced now.

A few servants came running towards Hiashi now.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" One of them asked, while the rest bowed for Hiashi.

"Uncle no!" Neji yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Shut your mouth Neji!" Hiashi yelled and pushed Sasuke into the servants arms. "Take him to the basement. Now. You can do with him whichever you please." Hiashi snapped at his servants. Sasuke looked at Neji with pleading eyes.

The servants nodded as they gripped Sasuke very tightly and dragged them with them. Neji frowned now, as he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Sasuke.

"Now that he's gone. Lay down." Hiashi said and slammed the door closed, locking it after.

Neji looked at Hiashi in shock now. He felt fear gripping his heart.

"..N-no.." He said, as he took a step back.

"Yes. Now." He barked at Neji and then just pushed Neji onto the bed himself.

Panic shot through Neji's body now, as he pushed his uncle away now.

"No!" He yelled. "I won't let you do that to me!" He jumped off the bed and took a sprint towards the door now.

Hiashi grabbed Neji by the arm and pushed him on the bed again, then did some kind of magic, which got Neji bound to the bed. "Now lay still!" He yelled and hit Neji. He then put his hands over Neji's stomach and started working on creating a uterus.

Neji winced now, as he tried to get loose, but didn't succeed in it. God.. he didn't wanted this. Neji let out a hard moan out of pain, as he felt that his body was stretching, to make place to the uterus his uncle was creating.

"Sit still brat." Hiashi barked as he focused on Neji's stomach, closed his eyes and then started moving his hands.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body reacting heavily at this unwanted action. He practically felt his organs being pushed aside, and he let out a yelp when it felt like it was ripping inside of him.

"..P-please.. hn.." Neji groaned.

"Shut up." Hiashi snapped and then made a sudden move with his hands, pushing onto Neji' stomach. He was starting to create the uterus now.

Neji winced as he started sweating. This could never be good for his body.. he felt his body screaming at him to make it stop.

Hiashi just continued though, making the uterus grow bigger and bigger, pushing more of the other organs aside.

Neji now let out a scream out of pain, as tears appeared into his eyes. He put his head to the right now, still clenching his eyes tightly shut. He just wanted it to be over now.

But it wasn't over yet as Hiashi made sure some ovaries were made too, so Neji had those.

Neji started sobbing now. He didn't wanted to have children at all. And especially not with Shino.

Hiashi now made sure the uterus was connected to Neji's entrance. This would probably be the most painful part as it had to made out of an existing entrance, so it was practically like cutting one more inside.

Neji now let out a scream as tears were streaming down over his face. He felt his entrance starting to bleed heavily. Shit this hurt.

After a while more of torture, Hiashi finally stopped. He investigated what he had done, then got up. "There. Now soon you will have sex with Shino too or else." He snapped and then left the room.

Neji moaned as he curled up, after his arms had been released, and he continued sobbing. He put a hand on his behind as he started healing the new created wound. But he wouldn't be able to destroy what had just been created there. He'd never be able to remove that.

* * *

At that same time, Sasuke was being taken to the basement. He got thrown in, but kept on his feet. Not making a scene would be best now as he watched how the door got closed. It was dark in the basement. Cold too and it smelled strange. Sleeping in Neji's room was definitely a lot better.

"..Who's there?" A soft voice asked from somewhere in the back of the basement.

Sasuke turned around and gave out a growl. Who was that? "Who are you?" Sasuke growled back.

The person in the back of the basement growled back now.

"My name's Kiba." The person in the back said. "Are you a human too?"

"Yes, are you too?" Sasuke asked and then walked towards where the sound came from. He didn't come far though as he bumped into something. Sasuke growled again and then started feeling what it was. It felt like some kind of cage.

A huge growl was being heard now.

"Oh shit, get away from there!" The other voice yelled now.

Sasuke quickly took a step back, but growled back too. "What the hell is this place?!" He growled at the other voice.

The boy who owned the other voice, quickly walked forwards so he could stand in the light a little.

"Shh, else the servants of Hiashi-sama will come." He said. "Back there is a cage and they put Gaara in there, he's crazy."

"Who's Gaara? Why is he crazy?" Sasuke asked as he examined Kiba. He was tall, had dog-like eyes and red marks on his cheeks. Other then that, he didn't look that special.

"Gaara's always been crazy." Kiba said. "He hasn't left his cage for three years now." He examined Sasuke now. "...How come you're dressed in such pretty clothes?" He himself was wearing something very alike of what Sasuke wore before.

"..My owner gave them to me." Sasuke said as he pulled on the fabric a little again. "How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked.

"For two years." Kiba said. "In my first year I was allowed to live upstairs during the day, so I could sit next to my owner, on the ground of course. But now he just let me live in this basement every day."

"Why? Doesn't he want you anymore?" Sasuke asked as he sat himself down on the floor. It was cold, but it was all there was.

"No, he didn't wanted me anymore." Kiba said, nodding. "And yours?" He sat down next to Sasuke.

"I just got here. Do you think owners can be nice to you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kiba. Being with other humans always made him feel better.

"No." Kiba said, as he shook his head. "What kind of question is that?"

"..Mine acts like he is." Sasuke said.

"What does he do then?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"He washed me, but gently. Not just scrubbing me. And he gave me clothes and he objected to his family when they wanted to put me here before. And I think he wanted to tell me he was sorry when I got dragged down here just now." Sasuke explained.

"..Who is he?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"Neji." Sasuke answered and looked at Kiba again.

Kiba nodded.

"I already thought so." He said. "I heard some servants of Hiashi-sama talking about him. And well, I've heard of him more often. He seems to have a so called 'heart of gold'. I don't know."

"I don't know either. He seems nice though. They've never been nice to me before." Sasuke said.

Kiba nodded.

"I had the same." He said. "..So when did you arrive here?"

"Just yesterday." Sasuke said. "I was my owner's birthday present."

"Who was your owner before Neji?" Kiba asked.

"His name was Shino. He's Neji's fiance right now." Sasuke said. "Or something like that. He gave me to Neji. Guess he was tired of me."

"Was he a bad owner?" Kiba asked.

"Very. The worst I got so far. Most scars come from him." Sasuke answered.

"Why did he beat you then?" Kiba asked. "For the fun of it? Since I had an owner like that as well."

"Yeah. He liked to play stupid games with knives and such too." Sasuke answered, looking at the floor.

"..That's horrible." Kiba said. "Did he only did that with you?"

"I don't know, he didn't allow me to make contact with any other pets." Sasuke said.

"Did you have to sleep in a cage?" Kiba asked.

"Sometimes. Or outside. He especially liked that when it was cold or when it rained." Sasuke answered a little softer now.

"..He sounds horrible indeed.." Kiba softly said. "..If your owner is really that nice, why is he going to marry such a terrible person then?"

"Neji said it was forced. That he didn't want it. So." Sasuke answered.

Kiba nodded.

"Let's hope that you won't end up back in hands of your previous owner then." Kiba said. "And that your new owner won't be dominated by your old one as well."

Sasuke nodded. "..I do. Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"You're welcome." Kiba said, as he leaned back against the wall.

Sasuke just glared in the darkness now. Neji really was a nice owner. He knew Neji was. It was hard to trust on it, but he knew it anyway. Maybe he would finally be with a good owner.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

That next day, a servant of Hiashi had entered the basement and had taken Sasuke with him, to take him to his owner again. The servant now knocked onto the door.

"Neji-sama, I got your pet here." He said to the closed door.

"..Come in.." Neji's soft voice sounded from the other side of the door, sounding weak. The servant nodded and then opened the door and pushed Sasuke inside. Sasuke growled as he looked at the servant and then sat down on his mattress. The servant frowned as he saw Neji. He was sweaty, looking weak. Neji was laying on his bed, his face having an expression of pain on it.

"Sir, do you need anything?" The servant asked worried.

"..N-no, I'm fine.." Neji softly said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ok sir...Well, I'll be going." The servant said and walked away, closing the door behind him. Sasuke stared at Neji for a while before talking.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"..Something like t-that.." Neji answered, as he closed his eyes.

"You look like you are." Sasuke said as he pulled the sheets over him. He had been cold all day from staying in the basement.

"..My uncle p-placed an uterus inside of m-me.." Neji softly said, as he let out a moan. "..My body is r-reacting bad because of it.."

Sasuke frowned. "Boys don't have a uterus." Sasuke said.

"..That's why my u-uncle made one in my body.." Neji groaned. "..He can do b-body shaping.."

"How can he put a uterus inside you? And why would he want that?" Sasuke asked confused.

"..He wants me to g-get Shino's children.. a-and he just can, it's h-his gift.." Neji softly said, as he went to lay down onto his stomach now.

"..Why does he want that?" Sasuke asked. "Do 'you' want that?"

"..I don't.." Neji said as he shook his head. "..But he w-wants it to.. hn.. bind our families together.."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He just couldn't understand why someone would want to make a boy pregnant like that.

"..He j-just wants it.." Neji said, and gripped his pillow, clenching his eyes shut as he felt a wave of pain going through him.

"...Do you want me to do anything?" Sasuke asked.

"..You c-can't do anything.." Neji gasped as he turned to lay down onto his back again, as he continued breathing at a normal pace now. He opened his eyes again and sighed. "..T-thank god Shino is leaving today.."

"...OK.." Sasuke said and stared at Neji. If Neji didn't give him some kind of order, he had nothing to do.

"..If S-Shino enters before he leaves.. s-stay calm.." Neji softly said.

"Why? You don't like him right?" Sasuke asked.

"..I d-don't but I don't want you to have m-more problems.." Neji said, as he panted softly now.

"..Don't you need to take care of yourself? I'm your pet, you can make me do whatever you want." Sasuke said.

"..You s-should be nice to your p-pet.." Neji softly said. "..No one should be a-allowed to hurt their pets.. and I don't even see you as a p-pet or a human.. I just see you a-as a person called Sasuke.."

"..I'm still your pet so if you want me to do something you just have to tell me. I could make Shino go away." Sasuke said.

Neji shook his head.

"You'll get into problems and I w-will as well.. hn.." Neji said. He then sat up with a lot of difficulty, leaning onto his arms a little.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything? I'm bored." Sasuke said.

"..Can you read?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I can." Sasuke said and looked back at Neji, curious.

Neji nodded as he stood and walked towards a curtain, stumbling a little. He then pulled away the curtain and it showed lots of books now.

"..You can read all of them if you want." Neji said as he smiled slightly. "I h-highly recommend this one, it's about hotna's and their powers. And how you c-can defend yourself against some of them.. it could be handy.." He handed Sasuke the book now.

Sasuke took the book and looked at it before looking at Neji. "Go back to bed." He said. He wasn't allowed to order hotna's around. At all. But right now, Neji needed to lay down. And being nice to Neji was the least he could do.

Neji nodded.

"I know, I s-should be careful.." Neji said, groaning a little. He then looked at the clock. "..Shino's going to l-leave within half an hour.. If he won't appear b-before then, he may have cancelled the fact that he w-wants to marry me."

"I hope he wants t-to stop indeed.." Neji muttered, more to himself then to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji some more. "Don't worry and just go to bed Neji." Sasuke softly said as he held onto the book. No owner had ever given him something.

At that moment, the door swung open and it revealed Shino. Sasuke immediately growled at him.

Neji sat down onto his bed now and then looked at Shino. Shit. So he did come.

"Hello Neji. I wanted to say goodbye to you." Shino said as he walked to Neji now and sat down next to him.

Neji just looked at Shino now, as he felt himself becoming dizzy. He really had to lay down now.

"..Alright.." he said, and then laid down again, moaning softly in pain. He knew he was making himself vulnerable for Shino now, but he just had to lay down.

"So, how do you want your goodbye Neji? Pregnant, or do you wanna wait till next time?" Shino asked, serious expression on his face. Sasuke gave a growl again, but Shino ignored it.

"..M-my body isn't ready for it.." Neji softly said. And he himself wasn't ready for it as well.

"Is that so? We should try that then." Shino said and smirked as he got on top of Neji after pulling up Neji's robe. Sasuke growled again. He knew he had to do something, but Neji had told him not to. And he had to do whatever Neji said.

"..S-Shino I'm ill.." Neji said, looking at Shino with a frown. Even a hint of him being desperate was able to be seen in his eyes.

"Right, that's exactly why I'm doing this." Shino said and pulled off the robe and threw it away. He then pulled his own one off and threw that one away too.

"Sasuke, fuck off." Shino told Sasuke, but he stayed where he was. Shino was not his owner anymore.

"..S-Sasuke.. don't look at this.." Neji said with a shaking voice. He let out another moan of pain now. "..S-Shino please.. do t-this another time.. hn.." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and gave Shino a push. But it was too weak to do something to the Aburame.

Sasuke now turned around as he continued to growl. He didn't want Neji to be hurt like that.

"No, we do this now." Shino said and pulled down Neji's boxer and then his own. "You just have to learn to enjoy it." He snapped.

Panic now hit Neji, and he brought all of his energy together in one second, and then pushed Shino away with force, sending him flying back, as he crawled back onto the bed, scared. He quickly pulled the covers over himself.

Shino groaned but then got back up and pulled Neji from under the sheets by his hair. "Don't you dare try to get out of this!" He yelled and pushed Neji onto the bed on his stomach. He held Neji there tightly and before Neji could try anything, he slammed into Neji. Sasuke closed his eyes and ears now. He didn't want to hear this. It was horrible. How could hotna's do this to each other?

Neji let out a pained yelp, as tears sprang into his eyes. He gripped the mattress, as he felt his still sensitive entrance being torn up. He quickly started to heal, making his skin as flexible as possible, so it wouldn't hurt too much. He immediately started healing new created wounds as well.

Shino kept slamming into Neji with full force, moaning himself.

"H-how do you like that Neji?" He hissed in Neji's ear and pulled Neji's head back by the hair.

"..P-please hurry.. hn.." Neji groaned and winced slightly as his head was being pulled back. He now felt his stomach starting to make problems. He felt himself becoming sick.

"I'll decide on t-that. But don't worry, I have to go soon. So it'll b-be a quickie." Shino moaned and slammed in some harder, pulling onto Neji's hair some more.

Sasuke now covered his ears better. He did not want to hear this at all.

"..I h-have to throw up.." Neji sobbed now, as he felt his breakfast coming up again. His whole body was screaming at him to let this stop. "..P-please stop.."

"I will soon." Shino snapped and not even a second after he had said it, he slammed all the way into Neji and came. He smirked as he realised Neji could now be pregnant of him soon.

"..L-leave.." Neji sobbed now, as he hid his face in his arms. "..Please.."

"Oh I will. Have fun being pregnant with me." Shino said and then laughed. He pulled out of Neji, not showing any sign of being tired. He then dressed and left Neji and Sasuke behind.

Sasuke immediately got up and walked to Neji.

"Let me help you now.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I h-have to go to the.. hn.. t-toilet.." Neji said, as he stumbled off the bed, nearly falling down onto the ground. The sickness was so obvious in his body that he couldn't focus on healing the wounds inside of him anymore, so he was now leaving behind a trail of droplets of blood.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried and then grabbed Neji and held him up, leading him to the bathroom. It wasn't an order and he shouldn't be touching Neji unrequested, but he had to. Because Neji had been nice to him.

Neji leaned onto Sasuke and once he was in the bathroom, he knelt down in front of the toilet and then threw up, leaning onto the toilet heavily. His whole body was shaking and he was sobbing. He'd never felt this bad in his whole life. And he just kept sweating. His body couldn't stop. He was sure that he was getting a fever.

Sasuke rubbed over Neji's back, since that was one of the few things he remembered his mother had done for him. He looked at Neji worried. What should he do? What 'could' he do?

When Neji was done, he quickly wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"..G-god damn it.." He cursed, as he wiped away his tears. He felt very light in his head now, and it was slowly getting darker and darker. "..S-Sasuke I'm going to p-pass out.." He said.

Sasuke frowned at Neji. "..Then what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked as he stopped stroking over Neji's back and looked at him.

"..L-lay me down onto my bed.." Neji softly said, as he closed his eyes, as he tried to stay awake. "..And d-don't worry.." He added, and at that moment, his body collapsed and he fell down onto the floor, hitting it hard with his head. Because of this, he passed out immediately.

Sasuke quickly picked Neji up and checked if he was still breathing. Once he knew Neji was, Sasuke moved him over to the bed, laid him under the covers and then stayed near. It was all he could do, but he couldn't bring himself to take on Neji's order. He was worried.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

That evening, Neji woke up with a soft moan. He'd been unconscious for the whole day, and his body had taken it's chance to heal properly. He felt a lot better then before he passed out now.

When Sasuke noticed Neji had woken up, he quickly turned to him.

"..How are you Neji?" Sasuke softly asked.

"..Better then before.." Neji softly said, as he looked at Sasuke. "..What's the time?"

"..I don't know how to see that." Sasuke said. "..I'm sorry." He added and looked down. He wasn't supposed to fail his owner.

"..Doesn't matter Sasuke.." Neji said as he sat up and then winced. Damn his entrance hurt. It was all swollen. He then looked at the clock. "..Eight already?" He asked, talking to himself again. He frowned. He then placed a hand on his behind and started to heal himself.

"..Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji worried.

"..Yeah, a lot." Neji said, nodding. "..What did you do past hours?"

"..Sit around. And I read a little in your book." Sasuke answered.

"Did you like it?" Neji asked, as he now put on his robe again.

"Yes, but I couldn't really focus." Sasuke answered.

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he put on his boxers as well, and then put his robe back down.

"I was worried about you, I'm sorry. I know you told me not to, but I couldn't help it." Sasuke said, bowing his head.

"..Sasuke please.. don't bow your head to me." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..I don't want you to see me as your master, someone who can hit you every moment.. I want you to see me as someone who takes care of you and will be as nice to you as you want."

"..Well, that's a little hard. I'm not used to it." Sasuke said as he looked up, doing what Neji said again.

"I know." Neji said. "But I don't want you to fear me.. just.. try to not fear me OK? I know it's hard, but try to believe in me."  
"I'll try...It's just really hard.." Sasuke answered. "I'm just used to it."

"I know you are Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..But.. if you really want to have an order.. then, may I ever hit you, I want you to hit back. Hard. And tell me to snap out of it."

Sasuke looked at Neji now. "..I can't do that." Sasuke softly said.

"Not even if it's an order?" Neji asked.

"..Well I have to.. but you'll get mad and.. I don't know. I was taught not to ever touch my owner." Sasuke answered and shrugged.

"Well you can touch me." Neji said. "And I won't get mad at you, if I hit you and you hit me afterward, I'll realize what I'm doing. Not that I think I'll ever hit you."

Sasuke suddenly smiled now. Something he never thought he would do in front of a hotna. Ever. But he did. "Thanks." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Neji said. "You have a pretty smile." He smiled back at Sasuke now. "I'm glad you can still smile."

Sasuke looked at Neji now, blushing just slightly. "..Err.. thanks.." He said, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn't really know what to do with a comment like that.

Neji laughed softly.

"My, you can even blush." He said, smiling sweetly at Sasuke. "You look cute." He now stretched a little, and then heard his stomach protesting, obviously asking for food.

Sasuke swallowed now and looked at Neji. "You should go get something to eat then." He said and smiled awkwardly. He was just attempting to change the subject. Nobody ever called him cute.

"Yes, I'll get you something as well." Neji said, as he stood. "Do you want to come with me or do you prefer to wait here? So I can take something with me for you?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to stay here." Sasuke said. He was getting used to answering Neji's questions.

"Alright, then I'll see you in half an hour." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke and then left the room, closing it behind him.

Sasuke watched Neji go and then laid down on Neji's bed. He wondered how much Neji would tolerate from a human like him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji walked into the dining room and found out that his family was having dinner. They were late.

"..Good evening." He said, bowing slightly.

"Neji. Didn't think you would be up and awake. Good, you can join us for dinner then." Hiashi immediately said and looked at Neji stern.

Neji nodded as he walked towards his seat and sat down. He put his right leg under his other one, since sitting normal was still too painful. Everything in his behind was still swollen.

"Can I take some of the leftovers with me once we're done?" Neji asked his uncle.

"For what, that human? He will get some food later. Some human food." Hiashi said. "Left overs are too good for him."

"Neji.. what happened?" Hanabi, one of Neji's nieces asked worried.

"I'm fine Hanabi." Neji said to Hanabi and then looked at Hiashi again. "And yes, for my human. I want him to be fed well so he can do all I want. If he gets the human food, he'll be too weak for that. And those leftovers are thrown away anyway."

"Fine. As long as you don't expect him to eat that every day." Hiashi said and then started eating. Hanabi looked at Neji and then started eating too.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She softly asked so her father couldn't hear them.

"..Hiashi placed an uterus inside of me." Neji softly said, knowing only Hanabi would hear him, as he started eating as well. "..And something happened with Shino as well. I passed out after it."

"..Oh.." Hanabi said. "I'm sorry...Why did dad do that?" Hanabi asked, continuing her dinner.

"He wants me to get children." Neji muttered, as he ate a little. "So the bond of our families will get stronger. Of our family and the Aburame family."

"Oh.. what a stupid idea. How is your human doing?" Hanabi asked.

"He's doing fine." Neji said. "He even smiled today."

"Really? So you're treating him well then?" Hanabi asked. "What's he like?"

Neji nodded.

"I'm treating him as well as I can." Neji said. "He's very nice, looks good, but he's still very afraid. I think Shino has treated him very badly.. I can somehow imagine what must have happened, since I found out how cruel Shino is myself yesterday."

"What did he do..?" Hanabi asked, immediately worried again.

"..He had sex with me." Neji said, as he put some food into his mouth again.

"..What? By force? Oh Neji, are you sure you're OK? Do you need anything?" Hanabi asked and frowned worried at Neji. "..Are you pregnant now?" She then asked.

"I'm not pregnant, my body isn't ready for that yet." Neji muttered after he swallowed. "..I told him that as well, but he did it anyway. And yes, with force."

"..I'm sorry. Can I do anything for you Neji?" Hanabi asked softly as she saw her father looking at them. Hiashi then continued eating.

"..I don't think you can." Neji softly said. He continued eating.

"Do you think I'm just a kid? I can help. You can talk to me or something, I don't know. I want you to be OK." Hanabi said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji snapped at Hanabi now, as he continued eating again. He really didn't wanted to talk about it. He just wanted to forget and act like it never happened.

"..OK.. sorry.." Hanabi said and now ate her breakfast in silence. She knew better then to bother Neji now.

Neji ignored her now. He knew he'd only become emotional if he'd talk about it.

After a while, all Hyuuga's were done eating and excused from the table. Hanabi got up, said goodbye to her family and then turned to Neji. "I'll still be there for you." She said and then walked away.

Neji looked at her and then sighed, as he took the leftovers on a plate now. He took some cutlery with him as well. He shouldn't be so mean to Hanabi, she only wanted to help. He decided he'd go to her soon. He now excused himself as well, and then walked back towards his room. He opened the door and then entered his room, once he got there.

Sasuke turned around immediately and calmed down when he saw Neji. He was still laying on Neji's bed, reading the book Neji gave him. He smiled when Neji got inside. "Hey. Sasuke said.

"Hey, how's the book?" Neji asked as he closed the door behind him and then sat down onto his bed as well. He didn't mind that Sasuke was on his bed. "Here, I got some food for you." He handed Sasuke the plate now.

"It's good. And thanks." Sasuke said and took the plate. He started eating. Last night and this morning and lunch, he had not eaten a thing after all.

"I know it's been long since you ate, so I got you a little more." Neji said. "I hope you don't mind that I took a bite of that piece of meat by the way. I didn't wanted it anymore so I guess you'd like it." He laid down onto his stomach now, next to Sasuke.

"It's fine, it's a lot better then what I'm used to." Sasuke said with his mouth full. "Neji are you pregnant?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Neji shook his head.

"I'm not." He said. "My body wasn't ready for that yet. Why?"

He now smiled.

"And you should talk once you're done eating." Neji said. "Now I can see what you have in your mouth and that's not really nice to look at."

"Oh." Sasuke said and swallowed right after. "Sorry." He then said. "I just wondered if you were with what your uncle did and all." Sasuke answered and then took another bite.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "It surprises me that he hasn't asked me that yet." Neji said. "Or perhaps he doesn't even know that I had sex with Shino."

"Maybe not...I don't know." Sasuke said with his mouth full again and then turned away, quickly swallowing. "I'm sorry." He said nervous.

Neji smiled.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke, at least you're learning it." Neji said. He then sighed and closed his eyes. The most he felt now were his hips. They had been forced to stretch because of the uterus that had been created and they obviously couldn't really take that.

"Did you ever have another pet?" Sasuke asked after a while of silence. He continued eating then.

"No, I never had one." Neji said. "Well, I once had a bird, but he wasn't always in my room. He lived outside, but he sometimes entered my room and then we made music together." He smiled at the memory. "It sounds strange, but we really made music together. But a bird, or a dog, that's a pet to me. But a human.. I don't see a human as a pet."

"I am though." Sasuke said. "How can you make music with a bird?" He asked, putting a hand before his mouth as he chewed.

"I sang and he sang with me." Neji answered. "And no, you're not my pet."

"Yes I am. You just don't want to see me like that, but I still am." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed now. He knew he couldn't convince Sasuke.

"You're more like a prisoner to me." Neji softly said. "A captive."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Oh.. So I'm your prisoner then?" Sasuke asked confused a little.

"No, you're a prisoner of my uncle." Neji said. "If I had something to say about it, I'd let you go free. But, I know that if I'd let you free, you'd be captured again and be sold again. That's a reason for me to keep you here, like a prisoner. I want you to be happy. My uncle wants to keep you here so you can be a pet of the family. He even tells me what to do with you. That's why I don't really have a lot to say about it."

"Oh.. I'm glad you're my owner now." Sasuke softly said and then smiled at Neji again.

"I'm glad you are." Neji said, smiling back. He then placed his hands onto his hips and let some energy flow into them. He closed his eyes with a sigh now.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji hips. He then turned his face away immediately. Neji just looked so good.

"..Taking the pain away." Neji softly said. He now stroke up his robe until his waist and put his hands under the cloth of his boxers, onto his hips.

"..You're pretty.." Sasuke suddenly softly said and looked away. Neji was really, really beautiful.

Neji opened his eyes again and then looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"Thank you." He said. "..Why do you say that all of a sudden?" He meanwhile continued healing his hips.

"..I..I don't know. I thought you should know.." Sasuke softly said and started blushing. Dammit, Neji really had that affect on him.

"Thank you." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke. "I hear that a lot." He now removed his hands again, and put his robe back down.

"Sadly that's the only thing most people see." Neji added.

"..Oh.. But you are." Sasuke said, thinking he had done or said something wrong now.

"It's not about you Sasuke." Neji said, smiling slightly at Sasuke. "But some are only interested in my looks. And my status. Like Shino."

"Oh. Well that's just stupid. You're not a human." Sasuke said.

"I'm just an object to him." Neji said, shrugging. "You saw, or heard, how he treated me yesterday."

"..I know. I don't get why you hotna's are like that to each other." Sasuke said. "I thought you only did that to humans."

"Hotna's are very cruel creatures." Neji said, as he shook his head. "It's a shame that we call ourselves the 'better human'. We're just as bad as the humans used to be. Humans once did these kind of things to each other as well. Then we came, and we said that we were going to be good and better then the humans. And now we're doing even more horrible things. I'm almost ashamed to be a hotna."

"..But you're not like them, so why be ashamed? You're different, so it's not your fault hotna's do that." Sasuke said and looked at Neji again now.

"I'm still different that I have to be placed in the same definition as they are." Neji said. "Everyone knows how cruel hotna's are. And I'm a hotna as well."

"But you're not cruel. You're you. Everyone is their own being you know. You can't expect everyone to be the same." Sasuke said.

"You say that all humans are pets." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down. "Yeah but I'm not different and you are." Sasuke softly said.

"You're not." Neji said. "You're your own person as well."

"I'm just a human though." Sasuke said.

"I'm just a hotna." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"No you're not. You're different." Sasuke said, looking back.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because you are nice and you don't just judge." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded and kept looking at Sasuke.

"..You know, I once saw someone who looks a lot like you." Neji said. "He was a human too.. but he wasn't kept as a pet. He was treated like a hotna. And so should you be."

"..I don't know, I act like a pet anyway. Maybe it was my brother.." Sasuke softly said and looked down, obviously upset about something.

"You have a brother?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Yes.. But I haven't seen him in at least ten years." Sasuke said and looked away uncomfortable.

"..That's sad.." Neji said, with a frown. "I'm sorry for you Sasuke."

"..It's OK. It's normal." Sasuke said and smiled just slightly. "Do you have brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"No, I'm only child." Neji said. "But I do have two nieces, they feel like sisters to me. Especially my youngest niece, Hanabi."  
"That's nice. At least you get to see them." Sasuke said looked at the bed again. He really missed his brother.

"..What's your family name Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Uchiha. Why?" Sasuke asked back as he looked at Neji again now.

"...Is your brother called Itachi?" Neji asked, looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. "..Yes.. How did you know? Do you know him?" Sasuke asked. If Neji knew Itachi, maybe that meant he could get them in contact again.

"Yes, I know him." Neji said. "He made some kind of machine, which makes you able to look into the future, of yourself or from another. It shows something else to every person. He came by once, since my family wanted to see if it was real. And it was. He's a real genius. If you want, I can contact him and he can be here very soon. Tomorrow perhaps. I'm sure he wants to see you as well."

"Yes! Yes.. please do that. Please." Sasuke said and looked at Neji thankful. God he hadn't seen Itachi in ages. He really wanted to see him. Itachi had been everything to him. Still was.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"I'll call him immediately." Neji said, as he got his phone and searched for Itachi's phone number in his phone. There was Internet on his phone, so it was easy to find Itachi's number. Once he found the number he called it. After a few seconds, the phone got answered.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking, how can I help you?" Itachi's voice asked at the other side of the line.

"Hello, Hyuuga Neji speaking." Neji said. "I wanted to ask you a very direct question, I wanted to ask you if you want to come over tomorrow to the Hyuuga mansion."

"Well of course, but why, if I may ask?" Itachi asked, sounding surprised.

"I have a nice surprise for you mister Uchiha." Neji said, as he smiled. "I'll give you someone on the line now you probably want to speak." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Who?" Itachi asked. Neji smiled once again and then handed Sasuke the phone.

"Here, put it on your ear, just like I did." He whispered.

Sasuke looked at the phone first and then mimicked Neji, holding the phone to his ear. "Itachi!" He said through it, not being used to calling anyone. Ever.

"..Who's this?" Itachi asked, confused. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Neji smiled at Sasuke, as he leaned against the wall.

"It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke happily said as he heard Itachi's voice. He smiled gratefully to Neji.

"Sasuke?!" You could hear Itachi ask very loudly, obviously very surprised but happy too. "My god, I can't believe it's you! How are you? Where are you? When can I come to visit you? God, Sasuke! I was so concerned, I thought you were dead!"

Neji nodded to Sasuke, smiling once again, as he stood. He went towards his little bathroom to shower. He guessed he should just give Sasuke his time with Itachi.

"I'm fine now! And I'm not dead, obviously! Neji said you could visit tomorrow. He's my owner now." Sasuke said. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm doing great." Itachi said, and you could hear that he was smiling. "And Neji's your owner? You got lucky. He's the sweetest guy I ever met. And tomorrow is great, I'll bring something as well that you like. I seriously made a machine."

"I heard! Neji just told me before he called you." Sasuke said. "And yeah I did get lucky. But, just come over tomorrow OK! Where are you now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm at my own house, at the south of the country." Itachi said. "God, I can't wait to see you. I've searched through the whole country for you, but I couldn't find you. I just gave up the search."

"I thought I'd never see you again.." Sasuke softly said, holding the phone tightly as if letting it go just slightly would make Itachi's voice disappear.

"I thought so too." Itachi said. "..I'd love to talk about this with you now, but I think it would be better when we talk about it tomorrow. Then we can look at each other as well."

"I agree. Please come early." Sasuke said and smiled, not knowing Itachi couldn't see that.

"I will." Itachi said. "I look forward to it, and I'll bring you a present."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sasuke said happily.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Itachi said, enthusiastic as well. "Bye Sasuke!"

"Bye Itachi!" Sasuke said and then held the phone to his ear still, not knowing what to do with it now.

Itachi now hung up the phone, as the conversation was broken automatically. The phone was turned off now.

"..Neji!" Sasuke yelled through the room. He held the phone, not knowing where to put it.

"Yeah?" Neji asked, as he walked out of the bathroom. He was done showering, and now he had a towel around his waist.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. At his wet and especially partly naked body.

"..Err.. well...I uhm...I.. the phone." Sasuke stuttered. Dammit, Neji was making him so nervous right now.

Neji nodded as he took the phone of Sasuke, and then placed it back where it belonged.

"How was your conversation?" Neji asked. He didn't seemed to notice why Sasuke was so nervous all of a sudden.

"..Uhm.. it was good." Sasuke said, still nervous, but calming down a little as he avoided looking at Neji's body. "He's coming over tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Alright, that's nice." Neji said with a smile. He then walked towards his drawer and took out a new night-gown. "Do you want a new night-gown as well? So the other one can be washed?"

"It's not dirty after two days." Sasuke said and kept looking away from Neji. "I can still wear it."

"It's more fresh to wear a new one." Neji said. He now undid the towel on his waist and let it slid to the ground, as he rummaged into the drawer a little.

"..It's been just two days old." Sasuke said. "I really don't need another one Neji."

"Well, I'll take a new one." Neji said. "You may keep that one." He now choose a new night-gown and sought for a boxer. "Do you want a new boxer then?"

"It's still clean." Sasuke said. "Am I dirty to you for saying that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. it's not really clean or something." Neji said. "You need a new boxer every day. I'll just hand you one." He put on his own boxer now and then handed Sasuke a new one, while holding his night-gown in his hand.

Sasuke held the boxer. He suddenly felt bad after that. Neji must think of him as something dirty. Of course he did. But somehow it kind of hurt.

"You can't help it, I was so stupid to not give you one earlier." Neji said, as he put on the night-gown.

"..Maybe I should shower too then.." Sasuke softly said. Dammit, he was dirty. Neji did not like him like anything other then just a human. Because he was dirty. And Neji was anything but.

"You should, if you want to." Neji said. "But don't worry, you don't smell or something." He smiled at Sasuke as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke got up now and quickly walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Even if Neji said he didn't 'smell' he was still dirty in Neji eyes. He was still just a filthy human that doesn't know anything about being neat and clean. He was still just a human.

Neji frowned and then followed Sasuke, opening the bathroom.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he stared at the shower. He had no idea how to turn this thing on in the first place. It was all so frustrating.

"There is something wrong." Neji said and doubted for a second, but finally put his arms around Sasuke's waist and put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "..What's bothering you?"

Sasuke stiffened at the touch now and swallowed. "..Nothing.. let go.." He softly said.

Neji was silent now and let go again. He guessed it was too early for that.

"...I'm sorry." He softly said, as he quickly left the bathroom again. Ashamed. Damn, he should never have done that.

Sasuke stared at the shower for some longer. He shouldn't have told Neji to let go like that. He was a human. And Neji didn't deserve it. But what else could he do. Neji could not like him for anything more then being a nice pet. Sasuke now turned around and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "..I don't know how the shower works.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Push on the green button and once you're done on the red one." Neji muttered. "It's on the right temperature already." He sat down onto his bed now.

Sasuke was silent for a while now and then closed the door again. He stripped down and got under the shower. As he let the warm water run, he looked down. Had he just pushed Neji away completely?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

A little while later, Sasuke walked back into the room, his boxer and night-gown on. He looked at Neji, who was reading something on his bed. Was Neji ignoring him now? Sasuke looked at the floor again and then crawled into his own so called bed. It was cold, and he felt it all the more now that Neji was being so distant to him.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"Did you have a nice shower?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke honestly said as he pulled the covers up some more and shivered a little. Was there any heat in this room?

"Why not?" Neji asked, as he closed his eyes when he felt his body starting to protest against the uterus again.

"..Because you didn't even help me.." Sasuke softly said and turned the other way so his back was to Neji now.

Neji laid his book away now.

"You have to learn how to wash yourself as well Sasuke." He said, as he laid down onto his back.

"Fine." Sasuke said, obviously sounding irritated. He just wanted Neji to take care of him. He didn't want Neji to let him go free or anything like that because he was capable of taking care of himself.

Neji was silent now, as he stared at the ceiling. Well this certainly was a turn of events. He felt uncomfortable around Sasuke now, and Sasuke was irritated.

Sasuke silent for a while long before suddenly sitting up and looked at Neji. "Why are you so distant now!?" He yelled frustrated.

"..I feel uncomfortable." Neji calmly replied, not even looking at Sasuke.

"Well stop it!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop it, just look at me!"

"Sasuke calm down." Neji said, as he sat up a little.

"No! You're the first person in years that was nice to me! You can't suddenly stop!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"I did something I shouldn't have done." Neji said. "I'm embarrassed for that now, so I want to think of it."

"You didn't do anything wrong! I was just being stupid!" Sasuke yelled. It was just all so frustrating.

Neji looked away now. This was going wrong again.

"Why are you looking away now!? Look at me! Just look at me!" Sasuke said and swallowed. Dammit, this hurt. It all hurt. Why was he feeling so weird?

Neji didn't knew why, but he obeyed once he heard that hard voice and looked at Sasuke again.

"Just tell me what I am! Just tell me! What do you think I am!?" Sasuke asked. Shit, his eyes started to water and all he could do was try to blink them away. Like he always had.

"You're Sasuke." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke with a frown. "..Nothing else."

Sasuke looked at Neji now. OK. That really hurt. He looked to the floor now. "..OK.." He said, almost whispering. So that was all he was to Neji. Sasuke. Nothing else.

"I mean that you're not a filthy human to me, or a pet." Neji muttered. "You are a person to me, a person called Sasuke. I like you a lot, I even see you as someone who can stand next to me. And it's uncommon for a hotna to think like that about a human."

"But you think I'm dirty and I'm always still a human to you. I..I.. never mind." Sasuke said and laid down in his bed again, back to Neji. He could not tell Neji that he liked him a little. He couldn't.

"I don't think you're dirty." Neji said with a frown. "You're the cleanest human I ever saw. And yes, you're a human, but that's just the hard truth, you've been born as a human. But to me, you're not a human at all. To me, you're a very clever and nice young man. And a handsome man as well, I'll be honest about that."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm still a human. I'm still a pet." Sasuke softly said.

Neji now laid down again and put the covers over himself.

"..I'm giving up.." He said with a sigh, as he closed his eyes, feeling sadness and anger going through him.

"...Please don't.." Sasuke whispered and then pulled the covers up some more. Neji.. he was just.. better then Sasuke could ever be. They were not compatible as anything put owner and pet. It was just the way it was.

Neji kept silent as a single tear rolled down over his face. He hated this all.

Sasuke closed his eyes now as he gripped the pillow. He would not cry. Not now. Not ever.

Neji bit his lip and then put off the light. He then turned around to lay down onto his stomach.

Sasuke buried his face in his pillow now. He would go to sleep. He would go to sleep and act like a pet again. Because Neji...Neji had given up on him.

* * *

The next day, Neji and Sasuke were in Neji's room, both reading something. Neji was reading his book again, and Sasuke was still reading in the book Neji had given to him. They hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole morning. And now someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Neji called.

The door opened and a servant came in, together with a man Sasuke knew far too well. Itachi.

"Neji-sama. This man said he had an appointment with you." The servant said as Sasuke jumped up.

"Itachi!" he said and practically jumped into Itachi's arms.

Neji nodded as he waved the servant away, while Itachi happily hugged Sasuke, holding him close.

"Sasuke!" He said, almost getting tears into his eyes from happiness.

"God I missed you so much Itachi! Dammit, I missed you so much!" Sasuke said as he buried himself in Itachi's arms now. He would never ever let go.

"I'll leave you alone for now." Neji said, as he left the room. Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

"I missed you so much as well Sasuke.." Itachi said, hugging Sasuke close. "God.. I'm so glad I'm holding you in my arms again.."

"Me too.. I was so scared when they took me away and I thought they would hurt you but you're fine. You're fine and you're here now." Sasuke softly said.

"Yeah.. I fought them off but you were gone already." Itachi said. "I've been searching for you the whole time, for eight years. Two years ago I gave up."

"I wanted to look for you but I couldn't. They didn't allow it. I was theirs. I really thought I would never see you again." Sasuke said.

"How many owners did you have?" Itachi asked, as he sat down onto the bed.

"I think five if I count Neji too. Maybe six. I sometimes had one for just a few days, I don't count them as owners." Sasuke said, sitting down.

"Were they bad?" Itachi asked. "..How did they treat you?"

"..Bad.." Sasuke said and looked away a little. "They treated me like a pet. Which I am, but still.."

"..So they didn't talk to you and sometimes ordered you around?" Itachi asked, looking worried.

"You're making it sound like they were good to me.. I guess you don't know what they do, but they like it to torture pets. Not all of them, but most of them do." Sasuke answered.

"That's not true." Itachi said. "I think you had the wrong owners. That's logical, because you have been passed on. Most owners of humans don't even call them pets, but do treat them like that. Which includes feeding them, even patting them, and sometimes ordering them around. But not abusing them. But.. were the tortures you had to endure bad..?" He looked worried.

Sasuke hummed a little now and then pulled his robe over his shoulders, showing his scars. He didn't wanna talk about it. So he guess he should just show Itachi.

Itachi frowned.

"..That looks horrible.." He softly said, as he put a hand to his mouth. Sasuke's whole body was covered with scars and he was very skinny. "..I'm so sorry for you.."

Sasuke pulled up the robe again and put it on a little better. "It's OK. Neji's my owner now." Sasuke said and first smiled, before even that smile faded. It was exactly what Neji was right now. His owner. Who ignored him.

"Why did your smile disappear?" Itachi asked, as he looked at Sasuke, still worried.

"Neji he.. as of yesterday he ignored me...We got into an argument and he said he gave up on me and.. I don't know anymore. What he wants from me and all.. or everything he doesn't want from me actually.." Sasuke answered sadly.

"What happened then?" Itachi asked. "Do you care about him?"

"..I don't know. It was just, finally someone was nice to me and now he ignores me. It just makes me feel bad." Sasuke answered.

Itachi nodded.

"You're not sure of your future now." He concluded from Sasuke's story.

"..Right. I don't wanna talk about this, I wanna know what you did all those years." Sasuke said.

"Well, I just started to come up for the rights of the humans, and started to make experiments and stuff." Itachi said. "And now I finally made a machine which you can put on your head and then your head will be filled with images of what's going to happen in the future. Everyone sees something else, but it's important for you. Mostly, it's about an important decision you have to make. Do you want to try it?" He opened the bag he had been carrying and showed Sasuke some kind of helmet.

"..Err.. OK...Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the helmet. It looked weird.

"Nope." Itachi said, as he handed Sasuke the helmet. "Just put it on, close your eyes and you'll see lots of images. They can be nice, but they can be horrible as well. But it's important for you, since you'll know what to do. You'll have a goal."

Sasuke looked at the helmet some more and then nodded, putting it on his head. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. For a while, nothing happened, but right when he wanted to say something, an image flashed in his head. Neji and Shino, somewhere, putting rings on each others hands. Getting married. Then another image of them having sex, over and over and over, Neji screaming for Shino to stop. Then Neji getting a pregnancy test and it coming out positive, Neji crying, Neji getting a grown stomach and becoming unhappier every day, then Neji giving birth and finally...Neji...Neji dying. Sasuke then took the helmet and quickly put it off.

"How much of what you see actually happens!?" He asked. What he had seen had been horrible. That couldn't happen. Neji couldn't be treated like that. Ever.

"When you keep on living like you are now, everything will come true." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke. "If you saw something bad, you have to fight for it to not let that happen. What did you see?"

"..It was Neji, he was getting married and pregnant with someone he doesn't like. Who raped him. And then he cried and he was sad and he died at giving birth and...dammit Itachi that can't happen to him! Not to Neji!" Sasuke desperately said.

Itachi frowned.

"Does he have to marry someone against his will?" He asked. "And indeed, it shouldn't happen to him... Is he being abused or something by this person already? Does he even know him already?"

"It was my former owner. The worst one. He once raped Neji and he's horrible, they know each other but Neji doesn't want to do anything. And he got a uterus from his uncle or something, so that he could get pregnant. It just can't happen!" Sasuke said.

"Who is this guy?" Itachi asked. "And the only thing you can do is stop the marriage. But that won't be easy.."

"Shino. And I know. And what can I do anyway? I'm a human, I'll get beaten up if I try anything like that." Sasuke said.

"Shino?" Itachi asked with a frown. "If you're talking about Aburame Shino, I saw some of his family members walking around here. It would be logical if he'd be here as well. Or isn't he? And indeed, you can't really do something.. I guess."

"..I guess I can't...although I do really like Neji.." Sasuke said nervous. "Shino's not here. He just left yesterday for something. So.."

"Alright, good.." Itachi said, still frowning. "And yeah, I can see it that you like Neji."

"It's stupid because Neji and I...we don't fit. I'm a human and he's a hotna. But he's just so nice you know." Sasuke said.

"Why would a human and a hotna not fit?" Itachi asked. "I know a lot of hotna and human pairs you know."

"..Well.. I was taught it can't happen. They don't go along. Because hotna's are better and they will never think of humans as something they can love that way." Sasuke said.

"I think Neji can." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a look. "I saw the way he looked at you. And the way he talked about you on the phone, I heard him smile. He likes you a lot Sasuke. And don't you dare to say something else, since I'm a genius in this kind of things." He smirked now.

"Shut up. I don't know. Sometimes he just says things and I can't help but think it means he can't see me as anything else but a human. Just a human. That he's better anyway and he could never like me. And then he says he does and it's confusing." Sasuke said.

"I think he really likes you." Itachi said.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke said. "Hey, are you gonna come visit me more often now?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I am." Itachi said, smiling. "I'm going to work to get you out of here."

"...How did you wanna do that?" Sasuke asked surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Getting a lot of money and then buying you." Itachi said.

"Buying me? But I will be your pet then." Sasuke said frowning.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you you're free then." Itachi said. "How else should I get you out of here?"

"Oh right. Well I thought you were just going to buy me. But I don't know any other way either." Sasuke said.

"This could work." Itachi said, nodding.

"How are you planning on getting the money?" Sasuke asked.

"Working hard." Itachi said. "Perhaps making more of those machines and sell them."

"How long do you think it will take you to buy me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi.

"..I have no idea what they'll ask for you." Itachi said. "But I'll do my best."

"I can't wait." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi now.

"Me neither." Itachi said, smiling as well.

"I wonder where Neji went." Sasuke said as he looked at the door.

"He's been gone pretty long indeed." Itachi said, nodding. "What do you think of him?"

"...I already told you I like him.." Sasuke softly said, feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that there's more." Itachi said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know, Neji confuses me." Sasuke said and sighed.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"He just does. Yesterday I went for a shower and he.. hugged me from behind. It's just confusing how he is. Since he's still my owner and they're not supposed to act that way." Sasuke answered.

"..Did he do that with force?" Itachi asked. "And how did you react to it?"

"No, he thought something was bothering me so he did it, I don't know. I told him to let go and he did." Sasuke answered.

"..And what happened after then?" Itachi asked.

"He left and then he started ignoring me.." Sasuke softly said, looking to the floor.

"He's probably ashamed then." Itachi said, nodding. "And I can understand that very well. He feels like he hurt you."

"Well I told him already I was just being stupid and he ignored me anyhow. He's just so damned confusing." Sasuke said.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed. "I don't know how to act around him as well. He's full of mysteries. Lots of both women and men have tried to win his heart, but he always backs away from them. He seems to have a heart of gold, but once you come too close he backs off. He probably hasn't been this close as he has been with you with anyone before Sasuke. You need to realise that. And, I think he's recovering from something. I noticed in the way he was walking that something happened to him. Perhaps that's disturbing his thoughts."

"He has a frigging uterus and all, of course something's on his mind." Sasuke said. "How do you know so much about him?" He asked.

"I heard stories and simply by observation I can tell lots of things." Itachi answered.

"Obviously...Maybe I should just talk to him, but it's weird since he's my owner and all.." Sasuke said.

"You should." Itachi said. "Neji won't mind. He's not like a regular owner."

"I guess he's not. Thanks Itachi." Sasuke said and smiled slightly at his brother.

"You're welcome Sasuke, although I don't really know what for." Itachi said, as he ruffled Sasuke's hair a little. "I'm proud of you."

"..For what?" Sasuke asked confused as he gave Itachi a grin for ruffling his hair.

"For having made it through those difficult years." Itachi said. "You're a real Uchiha."

"I'd rather not be one and have it easy though. But thanks." Sasuke said.

"Oh ho, be glad you're not an arrogant and stuck-up hotna." Itachi said, with a smirk.

Sasuke laughed now and hit Itachi on the arm softly. "True. Although they do have it pretty easy." He said.

"They do." Itachi said. "But if you know the right tactics, you can become stronger then they are."

"I don't know them though. And if you don't obey they'll just bind you up." Sasuke said.

"True." Itachi said. "Or hit you, or worse. But you don't have to fear that with Neji. That's for sure. No, that Hiashi dude is more of a threat."

"I know. He already put me in their basement once. I'd rather stay out of his way." Sasuke said.

"You should." Itachi said. At that moment, the door opened, revealing Neji.

"..Hey." Neji said, looking at both brothers. "Are you guys almost finished?"

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then to his brother. "Are we?" He asked. He figured Itachi could leave and that way he would get the chance to talk to Neji too.

"Sure." Itachi said, nodding, as he stood. "I need to talk to Hiashi-sama after all." He then pulled Sasuke up and hugged him close. "I'll get you free."

"Thanks Itachi." Sasuke said and hugged back. "Come back soon."

"I will." Itachi said and let go of Sasuke. He then walked past Neji and departed.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a while and then turned around, towards the door again.

"..Come." Neji said.

"..Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked confused. Why was Neji asking him to come along?

Neji didn't said anything to that, but just walked out of the door, mentioning Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke frowned and then followed Neji, like he had asked. He wondered what Neji was up to. He didn't feel all to good about it, because of how Neji was acting.

Neji walked through the hallways of the Hyuuga estate now, and finally walked outside. He let Sasuke follow him through the park of the Hyuuga estate, and into the forest of the family. After a while of walking, they finally reached a beautiful looking waterfall. Neji now turned around to Sasuke.

"..I want to do a healing with you." He said. "..I want you to at least be completely healthy."

Sasuke looked at Neji confused again. "..Why? What do you do with a healing?" Sasuke asked softly. "..Why do you suddenly wanna do that?" He looked around now. This place was beautiful really. Being here with Neji though, somehow made it even better.

"I'll explain later." Neji said. "Undress until your boxers." He himself pulled off his robe, and put off his shoes. He then walked into the water, until it came to his ankles. He then sat down onto his knees, in the water, and mentioned Sasuke to sit in front of him.

"..Why not now?" Sasuke asked as he stripped himself down and walked into the water too. It was cold, but not unpleasant. He then sat down where Neji wanted him and looked at Neji. His breathing got heavier as everything Neji did and said made him nervous.

Neji brought his hands forwards, looking at Sasuke. It was obvious that he wanted Sasuke to hold his hands. He didn't reply to Sasuke's question though.

Sasuke looked at Neji questioning and then at his hands. He then did what Neji wanted and softly took Neji's hands. They were warm and it made Sasuke feel good, but uncomfortable and extremely nervous too. What was Neji planning now?  
Neji now closed his eyes, and after a few seconds of silence and peace, a flow of pure energy started to rise around them, swirling and moving around them, in a slow pace. The air felt cool, the same temperature as the water. You could see the water getting together with the energy as well, as it softly stroke around both their bodies. The energy was healing all the wounds they both had.

Sasuke looked at Neji now as he calmed down, feeling every pain go away. All his bones that had once been broken and not healed properly, all his wounds that had gotten infected, they all seemed to just disappear. As if Neji was taking his pain away. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes now, focusing on how good it felt. How he had never thought anything would ever feel good again.

Neji let out a sigh and then the energy got thicker around them, and slowly, they were both raised from the ground under the water, and they remained floating there. Neji let lots of his energy out, healing every wound, every pained piece of flesh he could find. The energy around his body became so strong that his hair floated around his head, dancing slowly.

Sasuke felt himself slip into a daze now. It all felt so good. Everything now felt good, for the first time in years. He didn't care about anything else anymore now. He just wanted Neji to continue. Sasuke slowly let his head sink onto Neji's shoulder, resting it there, while still holding Neji's hands tightly.

And Neji did continue. He let the energy flow around them, he let them both feel safe and warm. He continued like this for ten more minutes, and then softly let them both sink into the water again, like they started. He then let the energy flow back into his body and then opened his eyes. The healing was done.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes too and pushed his head up. He didn't let go of Neji's hands though. He was silent as he just looked at Neji now. Then he spoke up. "..Why?" He softly asked.

"To say that I'm sorry for what I did." Neji said as he let go of Sasuke's hands and looked at Sasuke with a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"..But you didn't do anything wrong Neji.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji, still enjoying how great he now felt. Like he could handle anything.

"..I touched you without your permission." Neji muttered, as he looked away.

"..You can touch me.." Sasuke softly said. "..It just startled me.."

"Sasuke I didn't touch you because you're mine!" Neji yelled all of a sudden, as tears sprang into his eyes. He quickly stood, and shook his head, turning around. Sasuke didn't understand. He didn't understand it at all.

Sasuke gave out a soft whimper from it, but then recovered himself, getting up and softly took Neji's hand, holding it. "..Then why did you?" He softly asked, looking at Neji.

"..I h-have feelings for you.. strong feelings.." Neji said, as tears dropped down into the water. "...I hate it that you f-fear me.."

Sasuke frowned a little now. "...I don't fear you.." He softly said. Strong feelings...what would that mean then?

Neji wiped his face and took a step forward, but then his body collapsed, and he fell onto the bottom of the water. He would've hit the ground if he hadn't moved his hands in front of his face.

"..You do, you d-do.." Neji sobbed, as he sat down onto his knees again and hid his face in his hands.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried and then took a step to Neji and sat down onto his knees. "..I don't...I just thought that.. because you're my owner you would.. just always see me as a pet.." Sasuke softly said. "..Please believe me.." Sasuke said as he softly pulled Neji's hands away from his face.

"..I r-really don't.." Neji whispered as he looked at Sasuke, while tears were still leaving his eyes.

"Stop crying." Sasuke said. "I don't fear you.." Sasuke said as he softly stroke Neji's tears away, keeping his eyes locked with Neji's.

"..I h-hate this... I have to f-fucking marry Shino.. and I'm in love with y-you.." Neji sobbed.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised now. In love with him? Since when? Why? How? Then Sasuke remembered what he had seen with Itachi's device. "..You can't marry Shino." Sasuke said.

"..I h-have to.." Neji softly said, as he stared at the waterfall. Sasuke didn't even react to what he'd said. So it was a one-sided love after all.

"You can't.. You'll die...I don't want you to die." Sasuke softly said as he stared at Neji. "You can't die.." He was not sure what else to say. He wasn't sure of anything. Whether what he had seen would come true or if he...if he was in love with Neji too. He had never been, how could he be sure if he didn't know how it felt?

"..I know Shino'll kill me.." Neji softly said. He now gathered his energy together and stood.

Sasuke got up too now. "..Don't marry him...please.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand again. Somehow he wanted to be close to Neji. Somehow he just wanted Neji to hold him, to not keep his distance anymore. But Neji didn't.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"..I don't have something to say about that." He said, as he shook his head. "...He'll make me pregnant next week, I overheard the conversation between my uncle and Shino's family.. after a month we'll marry, and then I'll be his.. I'm going to give you to someone else around that time, I don't want Shino to hurt you.."

"You're not going to give me away!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. "You're not gonna marry him and he's not gonna make you pregnant because you'll die! And you can't die!" Sasuke shut his eyes tightly now, hoping that would make the tears go away. Neji was still so distant. Even if he said he was in love, he just kept his distant.

"..We have no choice Sasuke.." Neji whispered now, and bit his lip. "..Let's dress again..." He now slowly let go of Sasuke's hand and then walked back to his clothes again.

"Yes you do! You can come with me when my brother buys me back! You can come with me! You 'have' to come with me.." Sasuke said as a tear made it's way over his face. If Neji would die, Sasuke wouldn't know what to do. If Neji died he'd be so hurt. Neji had been so nice and so caring and if he would then die..

Neji turned around slightly now, frowning.

"..Both my and Shino's family'll hunt us down until they'd found me.." Neji said, as he shook his head again. "..It's no use to try to get away.."

"But I need you.." Sasuke said as he turned away now and wiped his tear away.

Neji looked at Sasuke, doubting. He wanted to hug Sasuke and hold him close, kiss him... but he was afraid to make the same mistake again. Tears entered his eyes once again, and he quickly turned around and stepped out of the water, and put on his robe.

Sasuke turned back to Neji now again. "Don't do this to me! This is so unfair! You say you're in love with me and then you just...you just ignore me! Stop ignoring me!" Sasuke yelled as more tears left his eyes. He didn't even care anymore.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm trying to stop myself from pulling you close and kissing you!" Neji yelled as he turned around roughly and tears left his eyes at a rapid speed. "You have no idea how difficult this is to me! I swore to myself to never touch you, to never let you feel scared! When I touch you, you're scared and when I stop myself from doing it and distance myself, you get angry! What do 'you' fucking want?!" Neji stood there, panting and shivering, not knowing what to do anymore. He felt such a huge amount of pain in his stomach. It hurt so much.

"I want you to make me feel like it's OK to like you! I want you to make me feel good about that! All I want is just for you to make me feel like more then just a pet but you never do! If you're in love with me then why don't you show me!?" Sasuke yelled as he tried to wipe his tears away, but they just kept coming.

"Because if I do, you're scared that I'm going to use you, and I can't take that!" Neji yelled now, as he once again fell onto his knees again. He'd lost too much energy with the healing. And now he was losing energy again. He hid his head into his knees, and put his arms around his head, making himself small. "...P-please go.. run..." He sobbed.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. Did Neji want him to leave? "...I don't w-wanna go.. I wanna stay with you.." Sasuke softly said. "..Don't send me away.." Sasuke now walked to Neji and put his arms around Neji, burying his head in Neji's neck, crying.

Neji shivered and his body shook because of the crying.

"..Go to a b-better place.. go to Itachi.." Neji sobbed. "..You're free n-now.."

"..N-no...Don't send me a-away...please Neji...Please...Oh G-god please don't send me away.." Sasuke cried as he held Neji even tighter.

"..P-please go to your brother.. s-so I can end this... it's too much.. it's t-too much.." Neji was sobbing hysterically now, panting. It really was too much.

"..B-but.. you...You said..." Sasuke couldn't finish what he was saying as he let go of Neji and hugged himself now, crying. Why would Neji say he was in love with him and then tell him to go? Why would he do something so cruel?

"..Please g-go.." Neji tried one more time. "..You d-deserve the best life you c-can get.."

Sasuke didn't react anymore as he just kept crying. If Neji wanted him gone he should just leave. Sasuke wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave unless Neji would show him he was not wanted anymore.

Neji kept silently crying as well. It seemed to take hours. He just kept crying and shivering. And then, finally, he sat up and tossed himself into Sasuke's arms, holding himself onto him tightly.

Sasuke cried too as he latched himself onto Neji, holding him tightly. "..D-don't make me.. g-go.." Sasuke cried. He was shivering too now, shaking slightly. All he could do was hold onto Neji, hoping he would not let go.

"...I d-don't want you to.." Neji sobbed, as he held Sasuke even tighter. Then he pulled back and placed a kiss onto Sasuke's lips, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't push him away.

But Sasuke did push Neji away slightly. Not because he didn't want Neji to kiss him, but because he had no idea how to. "..I don't know how to kiss.." Sasuke softly said, embarrassed. He stroke Neji's tears from his cheeks now.

"Me neither.." Neji said, as he just placed his lips onto Sasuke's again, doing as his instinct told him.

"..Didn't you kiss before?" Sasuke asked as he leaned in now too and gave Neji a kiss, a short and soft one. Then another one, this one just slightly longer. Neji's lips just felt so good.

Neji shook his head as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable in Sasuke's arms, just like they'd done during the healing.

Sasuke gave a soft moan as Neji kissed him, but then put his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him closer. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt good as he kissed Neji's lips passionately.

Neji sighed into the kiss as he deepened it by opening his mouth and starting to use his tongue. Neji realised he was happy now, happy that he was doing this with Sasuke.

Sasuke hummed into the kiss as he was startled a little by Neji's tongue. But it felt good after a while and he started to return the favour. He licked over Neji's tongue with his own, taking in how great Neji actually tasted. He had missed out.

Neji moved his tongue with Sasuke, as he slowly pulled Sasuke down with him, so Sasuke was laying on top of him. He stroke through Sasuke's hair with his hands. Yes.. Sasuke belonged there, on top of him.. No one else but Sasuke.

Sasuke let his body rest on Neji's. It felt so good to feel Neji's body. He moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss now and put his hands in Neji's hair.

"....Neji?" A voice suddenly said.

Neji frowned and then broke the kiss to look where that voice came from. He then paled as he saw his niece standing there, staring at him. Oh fuck...

Sasuke turned around as he was still on top of Neji. Wasn't that Neji's niece? Shit...

Hanabi stared at the two for a little while and then suddenly started laughing.

"I always knew you were gay!" She laughed.

Neji was red in a second now.

"W-what?" He asked, staring at Hanabi in shock and surprise.

"Oh come on Neji, it was so obvious. The way you look at other guy's bodies and stuff and just the way you are. You are so gay." Hanabi said, still laughing.

"You look at other guy's bodies?" Sasuke asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"S-shut up." Neji said to Hanabi, with a twitching eyebrow. "And yes Sasuke, I used to."

"Well it was just obvious is all I'm saying. Didn't think you would go for a human though. I came here looking for you because we have lunch." Hanabi said. Sasuke finally got off Neji, realising he was still in just his boxers and pulled on his robe.

"..Oh, thank you." Neji said, as he got up, still red. "Is uncle mad again?"

"Not yet, if you hurry up." Hanabi said. "So you just do that and I'll see you there." Hanabi said and grinned at Neji and Sasuke, then walked away.

Neji glared at her and then looked at Sasuke, smiling. "Well that was strange." Neji said. "..But what we were doing before was great."

Sasuke blushed a little as he put the robe on better. "..It was." Sasuke said and hesitated before standing before Neji and kissing him again.

Neji smiled as he pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him again. After a minute of kissing Neji pulled back.

"I have to go now." He said. "Should I bring you back to my room and take some food with me for you again?"

Sasuke nodded. "Please do." He said, not over the habit of staying polite to Neji.

Neji smiled.

"Alright." He said as he placed another kiss onto Sasuke's lips. He then waited for Sasuke to dress.

Sasuke put on his flip flops now and then grabbed Neji's hand, before pulling it away again. "..I guess I can't do that right?" Sasuke asked.

"..You can, but I guess not when we're getting close to the compound." Neji said. "..My uncle'd kill me if he saw us together."

Sasuke looked down now. "...Because I'm a human right?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji's hand tightly again and started walking.

"..No, because you're someone else then Shino." Neji said, holding Sasuke's hand as tightly as Sasuke held his.

"You can't marry him Neji." Sasuke said as he walked closer to Neji. It felt good, having someone to trust.

"I have no idea how I can stop the marriage." Neji said and then looked at Sasuke with a frown. "..It's almost like you know something about my future."

"..I do...And I don't want you to have that kind of future." Sasuke said as he looked back at Neji.

"What kind of future?" Neji asked. "..What do you know then?"

"That you'll get married to Shino and that you get pregnant and it kills you. And you're so unhappy." Sasuke softly answered.

Neji frowned.

"..How do you know this?" He asked.

"Itachi had this machine that shows the future..." Sasuke answered.

"...So you saw it..?" Neji asked.

"Yes...I did.." Sasuke softly said and looked away. It had been horrible seeing it. He didn't wanna think back of that.

"...We should think of a way to stop the marriage then.." Neji softly said.

"We should." Sasuke said. They now reached the compound and Sasuke let go of Neji's hand. He didn't want Neji to get in trouble because of him.

Neji smiled at Sasuke thankfully and then lead him inside. They walked towards Neji's room in silence and Neji then opened the door for Sasuke.

"I'll see you within an hour or so." Neji said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and nodded. He watched Neji leave and then laid down on Neji's bed. He felt great now, but he worried about Neji even more. What if they couldn't keep Neji out of the marriage?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

A while later, Neji came back into his room and opened the door. He smiled as he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed, reading in the book Neji'd given to him.

"Hey." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey. How was lunch?" Sasuke asked and smiled at Neji as he put the book away. Neji was far more interesting after all.

"It was nice." Neji said as he sat down next to Sasuke and handed him the plate filled with sandwiches he had taken with him. He handed him a cup of tea as well. "I ate a lot today."

"Were you that hungry?" Sasuke asked as he started eating. Damn, he was hungry too.

"Yeah, I was." Neji said, as he put off his shoes and sat down more comfortable on his bed.

"I am too." Sasuke said, covering his mouth before he spoke. He then swallowed. "..Err Neji.. what are we now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "Two persons that love each other?" Neji asked as he gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek with a smile.

Sasuke smiled. "What are two hotna's if they love each other then?" Sasuke asked as he ate some more.

"Together." Neji said. "If they ask each other officially."

"Can we be that too then?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji hopeful.

"We can, but only in this room." Neji said, as he laid against Sasuke and sighed.

"..OK.." Sasuke said. He knew they couldn't be anything outside this room but it still stung. He just wanted Neji to be his too, outside this room as well. He leaned against Neji a little.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji said as he kissed Sasuke's shoulder, and then laid his head against it again.

Sasuke just sighed as he put the plate away, as well as the tea and then wrapped his arms around Neji. He just wanted to be close as much as he could.

Neji laid closer to him and closed his eyes. He felt so comfortable right now.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then kissed him. He wanted to do that as much as he could. He loved how Neji kissed and tasted.

Neji smiled and kissed Sasuke back, laying his hand onto Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke swiftly moved his leg over Neji, so he was sitting on top again and kissed Neji passionately. He could just not stop.

Neji sighed and then opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He let his hands travel through Sasuke's hair and over his back.

Sasuke moaned a little as he put his tongue in Neji's mouth and swirled it around Neji's. His hands were already in Neji's hair now and he felt his own body rub against Neji's. It felt great.

Neji's hands now travelled down Sasuke's back and then slowly pulled up the robe Sasuke was wearing.

Sasuke frowned slightly, but enjoyed it either way and let Neji do whatever he wanted. He let his own hands travel over Neji's chest now. He wanted to feel more of Neji this time.

Neji now stopped pulling up Sasuke's robe, and to tell them he didn't meant to hurt Sasuke, he pulled up his own robe and pulled it over his head.

Sasuke looked at Neji and swallowed. He wanted to just do whatever to Neji's body, but he wasn't sure where to begin. He looked Neji in the eyes and then pulled off his own robe too, kissing Neji again, but this time far rougher. He wanted more somehow.

Neji moaned as he kissed Sasuke back, and massaged Sasuke's muscles softly. He knew that everyone could just enter the room and they'd both be screwed, but he somehow wasn't worried. He didn't think someone'd enter.

Sasuke didn't even think of that as he let his hands travel over Neji's chest. He then suddenly broke the kiss and started exploring Neji's body with his hands, going on experience on what 'he' liked. He let his fingers rub over Neji's nipples now and kissed Neji's neck suddenly. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right.

Neji moaned, as he put his head back.

"..G-god.. continue.." Neji gasped, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair with his right hand.

Sasuke looked up for a little while and then gave a slight smirk as he continued. So Neji did like this too? Sasuke pinched softly in Neji's nipples now and sucked on Neji's neck. He wondered what else he could do.

Neji moaned again and let his hands massage Sasuke's back again. He then put his hands into Sasuke's underwear, caressing the flesh under it.

Sasuke moaned a little louder now as he closed his eyes for a second. Nobody ever touched him there in this way. It felt so good. Sasuke let his head move more down and then started licking and sucking on Neji's nipple.

Neji gasped as his muscles tensed, and he felt himself becoming warmer and warmer.

"..Ooh.. Sasuke.." Neji groaned. He just couldn't shut his mouth. He liked this too much.

Sasuke let his head travel down even more, sucking and licking Neji's skin as he did. He then reached the seam of Neji's boxer. He swiftly pulled them down, revealing Neji's length. Sasuke just stared at it, not really sure of what to do now.

Neji now pulled Sasuke's head up and kissed him again, while he pulled down Sasuke's boxer as well. He got more excited every minute.

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's head tightly in return and kissed Neji roughly. Once he was released of his boxer he pushed his hips down onto Neji's, moaning as he felt a wave of excitement going through him.

Neji moaned again and then suddenly put his legs around Sasuke's waist. He sure as hell was gay indeed.

Sasuke gasped and then gave out a loud moan as he felt their members rub together. "..N-Neji ah.." Sasuke moaned as he broke the kiss and let his hands travel all over Neji's body where he could reach. He then sucked on Neji's neck again and bit down softly as he kept sucking and licking the same spot.

Neji moaned as he enjoyed what Sasuke was doing. He wanted Sasuke to bite harder, to make a mark... Neji wanted to be Sasuke's, and only his.

As if Sasuke heard what Neji was thinking he bit down harder, drawing some blood from Neji and then licked it up. He looked at the mark he had made now. Sasuke then kissed Neji roughly again as he started rubbing Neji's nipples again.

Neji moaned as he kissed back, and then broke the kiss.

"..I w-want more.." Neji softly said, kissing Sasuke's nose.

"..Then w-what should I do?" Sasuke asked, moaning softly. He kept rubbing Neji's nipples and pushed his hips against Neji's some more.

"..I w-want to feel you.. ah.. i-inside of me.." Neji gasped, as he put his legs onto the mattress again.

Sasuke looked at Neji, grabbing his legs now. "..Are you s-sure?" Sasuke asked nervous. He was still a virgin, had never done anything like this in the first place.

"..Y-yes.. more then ever.." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "..I d-don't need preparation.. j-just do it.."

"..O-OK.." Sasuke said nervous. He knew what to do, somewhat. He had seen it more then enough times. But it was still nerve-wracking. Sasuke pushed Neji's legs apart and positioned himself. After a few seconds debating on what to do, he pushed in, moaning.

Neji groaned as he felt Sasuke entering him, and spread his legs even further. God this felt so much better then the time with Shino.

Sasuke moaned as he waited for Neji and himself to adjust and then slowly started pulling out and thrusting in again. He moaned loudly. This felt so good and he knew it felt that way because it was with Neji.

"..God.. C-continue.. hn.." Neji moaned, starting to move with Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned back as he started to move faster now, thrusting in harder. "...Hn.. N-Neji.." Sasuke gasped and held Neji closer to his body.

Neji groaned as he held Sasuke close, enjoying this moment they had together.

Sasuke started moving even faster and thrusted into Neji all the way. He loved how Neji's body reacted to him. Sasuke moaned loudly again as he felt himself reach deeper.

Neji winced, spreading his legs even more, and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him again. God.. this was so good. Sasuke felt so good with him.

Sasuke kissed Neji back, feeling he was very close to ending all this. He kept moving his hips so he could reach deeper inside of Neji.

Neji groaned, as he felt himself becoming closer. He didn't wanted it to end so soon, but he guessed he couldn't stop it.

Sasuke moaned as he still continued. He kissed Neji, pulling back sometimes for air and then kissing Neji again. He felt so close now, all he could do was keep going with what he was doing already.

Neji broke the kiss after a few moments.

"..F-faster.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then started to move even faster. He moaned loudly, but didn't care. All he cared about was having both him and Neji come.

Neji groaned and after a few more of Sasuke's thrust, he started to have his release.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he felt Neji tighten. As he did, Sasuke came inside of him, gasping a couple of times as he pushed in deep.

Neji now let out a yelp as he came. God that had been great.

Sasuke panted as he collapsed on top of Neji. He felt great now. He was so glad Neji wanted to do these things with him.

Neji was panting as well as he held Sasuke close.

"..T-that was great.." He gasped, panting heavily.

Sasuke nodded. "..It w-was.." Sasuke panted back. He then stayed quiet for a couple minutes and then pushed himself up, hanging over Neji a little.

"..Neji.. I love you.." He softly said and looked Neji in the eyes. He just had to say it.

"..I love you t-too.." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled back now and then laid down on top of Neji again. He never wanted Neji to go.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji was staring at the sheets that were put around him and Sasuke. He was laying against Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke was still asleep. He was lost in thought. When he'd woken up, he'd felt a strange feeling in his stomach. When he had started searching, he discovered something he would never ever even have thought of.. that it was possible. Life was growing inside of him. And it wasn't a child of Shino.. it was a child of Sasuke. He was pregnant, and Sasuke was the one who'd become the father of this child.

Sasuke now slowly started to wake up, moaning softly as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He then felt something on his body and was startled for a little while before he realised who it was. He looked at Neji and smiled. "Morning.." He softly said.

"Good morning.." Neji said, smiling up to Sasuke. He was so in love.. He really loved Sasuke. He placed a gentle kiss onto Sasuke's lips now.

Sasuke smiled and gave one back. "Did you sleep well?" He then asked as he pulled Neji closer and softly kissing Neji's neck.

Neji nodded.

"I did." Neji said. "What about you?"

"Me too." Sasuke said. "I was pretty tired after what we did."

"Me too." Neji said, smiling. "But I liked it. A lot."

"I did too. Because it was with you." Sasuke said and hummed a little now.

Neji nodded.

"Exactly." Neji said and smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned against Sasuke a little more. Just how did he had to tell Sasuke about what kind of effect that happening had had on him..?

"We should do it over soon." Sasuke said as he held onto Neji better. He stroke through Neji's hair softly with one hand.

Neji nodded, and sighed.

"..We should.." He said, feeling very comfortable around Sasuke. "..We have to dress."

"Why?" Sasuke said, sounding a bit whiny. He just wanted to lay with Neji for the day. Just like how they were now.

"Because people can enter." Neji said with a small smile. "I don't want to dress either, but we have to." He then stood off the bed, disappointed himself that he had to leave the warmth of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's smile disappeared as Neji left the bed. Sasuke sat up now and pulled the covers up a little. "..Can't you lock the door?" Sasuke asked.

"I could, but breakfast will start within half an hour." Neji said, as he took a new boxer out of his drawer again, and took one out of it for Sasuke as well. He then put his own one on and grabbed a dark blue robe for himself and a black one for Sasuke. He then sat down onto the bed and handed Sasuke the robe and boxer.

Sasuke looked at the two disappointed and then decided to dress. He put on his boxer and then his robe. "..I don't want you to leave this room." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed again.

Neji smiled.

"I don't want that either." Neji said, as he put on the robe and then combed his hair, as always.

"..Should I do that too?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji combing his hair. He never really did that. Ever.

"I could do that for you if you want." Neji said as he smiled. "But your hair looks great already."

"I don't know. I never do that to it." Sasuke said, touching his own hair with his hand. Sasuke then turned to Neji and kissed him. He did not know why, he just suddenly felt like it.

Neji smiled as he kissed back. After a few seconds of kissing, he pulled back.

"..Sasuke.. I need to tell you something.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. How should he say this?

Sasuke looked at Neji confused now. "What?" Sasuke asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well... I.. I'm pregnant.." Neji said, frowning a little as he said it. He kept looking Sasuke in the eyes though.

Sasuke looked at Neji startled now. Pregnant? Pregnant? Why didn't Neji tell him sooner he was pregnant? "...B-but.. you said Shino didn't...you said your body wasn't ready for it then.." Sasuke asked. Damn that hurt, that Neji would have a child with Shino. It would mean he would have no place in Neji's life.

"...Sasuke.. it's not Shino's child.." Neji whispered, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes.

Sasuke now frowned as he stared at Neji. "Then who's is it? Who else did you do it with...?" Sasuke softly asked. Did Neji have sex with someone else?

"..It's yours." Neji said. "..I got pregnant last night Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Neji now. Pregnant...from him? Neji was having his baby? "...B-but...I'm a human, I'm not supposed to be able to do that..." Sasuke said. He couldn't raise a baby. He wasn't even raised properly himself.

"..You can give sperm as well, it led to me becoming pregnant of your child." Neji said, with a frown. "...I'm glad it will be yours and not Shino.. but no one can find out.."

"..But I'm a human. Horses can't have babies with cows either." Sasuke said and took a deep breath. "...I can't raise a baby.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I know you can't.. But I can.." Neji softly said, frowning.

"..But I.." Sasuke started, but then the door swung open and Shino walked inside. "Neji. You are requested in the living room." He said, giving Sasuke a dirty look, which caused Sasuke to just walk back to his bed.

"..I'll come." Neji said, not looking at Shino. He just couldn't look at him because of what Shino'd done to him. He stood from the bed and put on his shoes now.

"Good." Shino said and then waited for Neji. Sasuke laid down on his bed now, back to the other two. He was lost in thought now.

"Why do I have to go to the living room?" Neji asked as he stood and brushed his hair once more.

"Because me and your uncle want you there." Shino said, ignoring Sasuke and just looking at Neji.

Neji was silent now, as he laid the brush away.

"I'll be right back Sasuke." Neji said to Sasuke, nodding to him.

"...I know." Sasuke softly said. Shino gave him an angry look but Sasuke didn't see it. Shino then turned to Neji.

"He's a pet, he doesn't need to know what you're doing." He snapped. "Now hurry up."

"Shut up, you got nothing to say about me." Neji snapped back now, as he just walked past Shino, ignoring him again.

"Oh but I do." Shino snapped and then followed Neji, closing the door loudly. "I will have 'everything' to say about you soon."

"You think that." Neji said, glaring at Shino. "I may become yours, but you'll become mine as well. So we won't do something the other doesn't like."

"You'll just wait and see." Shino said and then they entered the livingroom. A big part of both Neji's as Shino's family was there.

Neji glared at Shino but then walked towards his own family. He stood next to Hanabi and looked at his uncle. Hiashi was always the one to start things like this. Hiashi probably wanted to engage Neji and Shino right here.

Hiashi immediately stood in front of the two family's as he spotted Neji. "They have arrived. Neji, Shino come forward." Hiashi said and glared at Neji so he would obey. Shino stood next to Hiashi now.

Neji looked away while he stepped forward as well. So this was it hm? He looked at Hanabi now. She was the only one in here who understood him.

Hanabi looked at Neji uncomfortable, showing that she thought it was wrong. Hiashi then started talking.

"We are here to make these two men their marriage official so we can combine our family's!" He started.

Almost everyone nodded in agreement. Neji was staring at the ground now.

"Yes, we are." Shino's father said, nodding. "We'll be the strongest families of the whole world. With this marriage, our bond will be forever. Especially after the child has been born. We will bond the two of you together now, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Neji. And I hope that my son will succeed this evening, or perhaps tomorrow, to make the bond even stronger. I hope that he will succeed in making his fiance pregnant. So our bond will last forever."

"Can I please say something, mister Aburame?" Neji asked now, looking at Shino's father.

"Of course young Hyuuga." Aburame said, nodding.

"I want to say something about the fact that you want Shino to make me pregnant today or tomorrow." Neji said. "It's not needed, since I already am carrying his child inside of me. I thought it wasn't possible, to become pregnant a day after the uterus was placed inside of me, but we had interaction after all. And it succeeded."

Hiashi turned to Neji now and looked at him. "Impossible. Nothing like that has ever occurred before." Hiashi said. "I will have to check on that later." He said stern and then turned to the family's again. "In any case, our family's will be joined with their marriage and I pronounce them hereby engaged!" Hiashi said, which caused the two family's to cheer and Shino to grin at Neji.

Neji looked away from Shino now, irritated. And Hiashi could check up on him, he'd find a child indeed. He'd find life inside of his stomach.

"May I excuse myself now?" He then asked politely. He didn't felt like staying here for another minute.

"No, you will stay here to celebrate your engagement. Once you got everyone's congratulations, you can go. I will check your uterus later." Hiashi snapped and then walked away, shaking hands with some of the Aburame family members.

Neji glared at his uncle, and then glared at the ground. Damn it. He just wanted to go back to Sasuke now. To tell him what happened. He hoped Shino'd just spend some time with his family now.

"Come on Neji, let's go get people to congratulate us." Shino said and roughly pulled Neji with him. People started coming up to them then and congratulate the two. Then Hanabi came and took Neji's hand.

"You'll be fine..." She said and looked at Neji worried.

Neji looked at her now and smiled slightly at her.

"I'm fine already." He lied. He started to thank people now, who congratulated them both with the engagement. But he pried his arm away from Shino's grip, that was the only thing that showed people that he didn't wanted to be here. With Shino.

"I don't think you are." Hanabi said, then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek and made room for others to congratulate Neji. Shino happily accepted all of them and every once in a while gave Neji a glare and a grin, as if telling him there was no way out now.

After a long time of accepting happy wishes, Neji finally walked away from Shino, heading towards his own room. He hoped Shino'd leave him alone for now, and that his uncle would do that as well, so he could be together with Sasuke. He now left the dining room, walking into the hallway.

"Neji!" Hiashi's voice came stern and he held Neji by the arm. "To my room. Now." He said and glared at Neji.

Neji looked at his uncle and then nodded, walking with him. He just let his uncle hold his arm, he knew he'd be in trouble if he'd try to get loose. His uncle was stressed, so it was best to not bother him too much.

Hiashi pushed Neji into his room once they reached it and then closed the door. "Lay down now." He snapped and pulled up his sleeves.

Neji walked towards his uncle's huge bed and then laid down onto it, trying to stay calm. What if his uncle could see who the father of the child was? He'd be in trouble then.

Hiashi pulled up Neji's robe and then started using his magic, trying to find a living creature inside. If he didn't, he'd be in great, great trouble and Hiashi would not let it rest any time soon.

Neji waited, as he held his breath. He really became nervous of this. Would Hiashi find something?

After a while of Hiashi working on Neji, he pulled back. "Looks like you told the truth. Good." He said and walked to the door opening it. "Now you take your rest. Tomorrow we will declare that the cross of the Aburame and Hyuuga family is already alive." He said.

Neji stood, put his robe down and nodded.

"Alright, thank you." He said. "Bye uncle." He then walked through the door and towards his own room. Pfew. That had been close.

Hiashi nodded, closed the door again and walked back to the engagement party.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

A while later, Neji opened the door to his room and found Sasuke sitting there on his bed, again, reading.

"..Hey." Neji said, as he closed the door.

"Neji." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji. "What was going on? I heard all these people talking." Sasuke said.

"..I'm now officially engaged to Shino." Neji said with a sigh, as he sat down next to Sasuke. "..From now on, he can just walk in whenever he wants to. So we should lock the door when we want to do something together.."

"..Oh.." Sasuke softly said and looked down. "..So.. you're going to marry him?" He asked. It hurt so bad that Neji would do this. Because Neji would die and Sasuke would lose the very first person beside Itachi that cared. About him.

"..I fear that I have to." Neji said as he swallowed. He then looked at Sasuke. "..I'm thinking of running away with you.."

Sasuke looked up now. "But you said they will hunt us down." Sasuke said. Somehow, he felt hopeful by Neji saying that. He wanted to run away with Neji and never turn back.

"..They will." Neji said. "..We'll never be able to live in peace like that." He put his knees to his chest now. "..Damn it, I have the feeling that Shino's going to sleep here tonight. This day is just like the day that you're marrying. With a wedding night, you know.. I think I'm going to use magic against him if he tries something. I won't let him take me against my will again."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sat closer, pulling Neji against him. "You can ask me to keep him away too." Sasuke said. "I don't want him to do anything with you."

"I don't want you to protect me, because they will be very hard on you." Neji said. "They'll treat you much more worse then Shino'd ever be able to treat me. I'm strong Sasuke. I only don't like it to show it. But after my uncle, I'm the strongest of the Hyuuga clan. And that's very strong. I can do more then healing you know."

"Then what can you do?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and now and locked the door. He then came back and pulled Neji with him on the bed, laying down.

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke and leaned against him.

"..You know that I can make a healing glow around my whole body right?" Neji asked, and when Sasuke nodded, he continued: "Well, I can put this positive energy into negative energy. If I do that, no one will be able to touch me. Because when their bodies are a hand long away from mine, they'll get a shock. An electric shock, that is."

"Oh. Well that's good. But don't you think you'll get in trouble if you do anything like that with Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"I probably will." Neji said. "But I want to try. What can be worse then being raped by Shino?" He kissed Sasuke's neck now.

Sasuke hummed a little. "..Nothing." Sasuke said. "Neji, about you being pregnant." Sasuke started and then stayed silent.

"..Yes?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I wanna take care of the baby with you Neji. I wanna raise it too.." Sasuke softly said, looking back.

"..I want that as well.." Neji softly said. "..But I don't know if that's possible.."

"..I don't you want you to take it away from me...That's unfair." Sasuke said.

"..I won't take it away from you Sasuke." Neji said, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I never will."

"...Once you and Shino get married...it's gone.. it's not mine anymore, you're not mine anymore...Then nothing's mine anymore.." Sasuke softly said, almost whispering.

"I know.." Neji softly said, staring at the sheets. "..I know.."

"..I won't survive it if they take you and the baby away from me too.." Sasuke said, burying his face in Neji's neck.

"..I'm so sorry for putting you into this.." Neji softly said, as he closed his eyes.

"..It's not your fault.." Sasuke softly answered.

"..It feels like it is.." Neji muttered.

"It's not." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair a little.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said, closing his eyes.

"..When you and Shino get married, just don't give me away...I don't care if I can only be a pet, I just wanna be with you.." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.." Neji said. "..I'll try to not let Shino dominate me so I can keep you.. Shino'll probably want you gone."

"..I know.. I don't care what he does though." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed.

"..I do." He said, staring at the ceiling. "..Do you know what kind of powers he has?"

"No. He always said he didn't need to use them because a human like me could be handled with other things." Sasuke answered.

Neji frowned.

"..He really treated you bad, didn't he?" Neji asked.

"Well.. yeah. Almost all the scarring is from him." Sasuke answered and just pulled Neji a little closer again.

Neji nodded.

"..I'm glad I removed them off you.. then you won't have to think of them all the time anymore." Neji softly said.

"I'm glad you did that too...I just think that once Shino notices he just wants to put them all back." Sasuke sadly said.

"..I'll stop him from doing that." Neji said. "..Don't be afraid, I'll protect you from him."

"I guess...let's stop talking about him." Sasuke said. He just hated the fact that Shino even existed. For all he had done and for all he would do.

Neji nodded. He was silent, as he just enjoyed Sasuke's company. He hoped it would last long, so he could lay with Sasuke on his bed in peace, enjoying his company. He felt safe when he was with Sasuke, warm and in love.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He just wanted to sleep and wake up, realising it was all a dream. But he knew that would never happen. And he didn't know what else to do anymore.

Neji now kissed Sasuke's neck as he heard footsteps coming their way, through the hallway.

"..I love you." He whispered.

"..I love you too.." Sasuke softly said back. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Neji! We are having lunch with our family's! Why is your door locked!?" Shino's voice came through the door.

Neji let out a sigh and then stood, walking towards the door, he unlocked it and then opened the door.

"I'm not capable of coming to lunch, since my body is protesting against the uterus again." Neji lied. No one was able to see if Neji was lying or not, so he wouldn't be in problems now, he knew. "You'll see me at dinner." He wanted to close the door now.

But Shino stopped him. "Stop whining, you're just coming with me." He said and grabbed Neji's pulse tightly, pulling him out of the room. Sasuke pushed himself up, ready to help Neji whenever he needed it.

"I'm 'not' coming with you Shino." Neji spat now, as he pulled his wrist back. "In case you haven't noticed, my body is making your child now, and it needs all the rest it can get. I don't want to cause any harm to the baby, and that's why I can't come to lunch with you." He now turned around and walked into his room again.

"You are gonna be pregnant for a long time and it doesn't mean you can do nothing. And if you want it to have rest, then I'll just take your human with me. He's bad for the baby." Shino snapped back as he followed Neji inside.

"Sasuke talks with me and makes me feel comfortable." Neji snapped. "Don't you dare to hurt him. He's more useful to me then you are."

"Don't you dare say that." Shino snapped. "Sasuke. Out." Shino said and pointed to the door. Sasuke stayed where he was though. Neji was his owner and Neji was the only one he would listen to.

"Don't you dare to command me or him." Neji spat to Shino as he sat down onto his bed. "You're not his owner anymore. I am now." He glared at Shino.

"Fine. But I think Hiashi-sama will give you some consequences for this. You'll see." Shino spat and then turned around, slamming the door closed behind him.

Neji rolled his eyes and then looked at Sasuke. "He always says that."

"Last time there were consequences." Sasuke said, looking back.

"If they try to touch you I'll beat them up." Neji said.

"Don't say such things." Sasuke said. "You can't get in trouble. You're pregnant."

"I'm strong Sasuke, I can take it." Neji said, sighing.

"You're pregnant, you have to think of the baby now." Sasuke said back.

"It can't be hurt, unless someone stabs me in the stomach." Neji said. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll be fine."

"What if by using your magic, you hurt it? What then?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't hurt the baby myself." Neji said. "And my uncle or Shino won't do that either, since they are the ones who want the baby to live the most."

"But your body needs rest and you won't give it that if you are going to use magic." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed.

"I won't be using too much." Neji said. "..Don't worry."

"..Fine." Sasuke said. "..I feel worthless now." He said, irritated. He was never irritated with Neji before.

"Why?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Because I can't even defend myself, how the hell am I gonna be able to take care of you and a baby?" Sasuke snapped.

"You simply can't." Neji said. "Because you don't have powers. It sounds very hard, but the only thing you can do is be there for me and the baby. Nothing more. But that's all we'll need as well."

Sasuke looked at the floor for a while and then got up, rushing himself to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. That was just plain harsh for Neji to say.

Neji looked at the door and then stared at his sheets. Shit. He didn't meant to hurt Sasuke. But Sasuke just had to know that he wasn't strong enough to do anything. He now somewhere hoped his uncle'd enter his room now, so he couldn't hurt Sasuke but only him. Sasuke didn't deserve it to be hurt even more.

* * *

After a little while, Sasuke was still in the bathroom when the door swung open. "Neji! You get your ass to the dining room right now!" Hiashi barked at Neji.

Neji muttered something and then got up, knowing that he'd be in real trouble as he refused now. He walked towards the door while his uncle already stormed away, towards the dining room. Neji followed his uncle, walking a bit slow, to pretend that his stomach really hurt. He then walked into the dining room where he saw almost everyone looking at him irritated, except for Hinata and Hanabi.

"Now sit down and enjoy yourself. I don't want you to pretend you feel bad just to get out of lunch." Hiashi snapped and then sat down on his chair.

"..I really can't eat uncle, my stomach is upset." Neji said, glaring at his uncle. He then sighed as he sat down onto his chair, which was next to Shino. He didn't look at him tough.

"You will just have to. Now, cheers to the new couple!" Hiashi said and raised his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, except for Neji, Hanabi and Hinata. They just raised their glasses and then took a sip out of their glasses.

The family's now started talking. "So Neji, what did I tell you?" Shino said and looked stern at Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked Shino, while glaring at him.

"I told you Hiashi-sama would be mad. And trust me, he's not done with you yet." Shino said.

"He won't hurt me while I'm pregnant." Neji said. "I know my uncle better then you do Shino." Neji now turned his head away, staring at his plate.

"Just watch your back." Shino said and started eating, talking to the person next to him.

Neji gave Shino a look and then shrugged. After a few minutes, he forgot about the treatment already and started to talk to Hanabi.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

After lunch, Neji went into his room again. He closed the door behind him and sighed. It seemed that everything went pretty well. He then looked at Sasuke, who was again, reading through the book.

"Hey." Neji said. "Aren't you almost finished with that book?"

"No." Sasuke said and ignored Neji further. He didn't wanna talk to Neji now, since he had hurt him so much. He was useless to Neji anyway.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I just don't." Sasuke answered. He wasn't even reading the book. He just wanted Neji to think he was busy.

Neji frowned. What he had said, had that hurt Sasuke so much? It was the truth.. The only thing Sasuke could really do was be there for him. Neji sat down onto his bed now.

At that moment, the door opened and Hiashi walked in. "Lay down on the bed Neji." He said and pulled up his sleeves, showing he was gonna use magic.

"..Why?" Neji asked, as he didn't move and just looked at his uncle. Did he wanted to check up on him again?

"You didn't think that you would get out of this without consequences did you? Now lay down." Hiashi barked at Neji and looked at him stern.

Neji frowned but then laid down, still looking at his uncle. This was the third time that he had to lay down already, and every time it had been something with his uterus. What would his uncle do now?

Hiashi pulled up Neji's robe again and then laid his hand on Neji's chest. He then started using his magic to seal Neji's magic away.

Neji tried to find out what his uncle was doing, but couldn't find the answer. It didn't hurt. Was he looking at the baby again?

Hiashi continued, blocking the organ that made Neji use his magic. Once he was done, he pulled away. "There. Now you won't be able to attack Shino. He has control now." Hiashi snapped.

Neji frowned.

"..W-what?" He asked, as he sat up.

"I bound your powers away. Now Shino has control. Also, I will check up on the baby every week. A specialist will be coming over soon too." Hiashi said and then left the room.

Neji stared after his uncle in shock. And then frantically tried to use his magic, but found out that it wasn't possible. Oh god.. this couldn't be happening. Neji quickly shot up and then almost ran towards the door, locking it. If Shino'd enter now, he'd be screwed. Literally.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried and then got up. "...Are you OK?" He asked.

"..H-he sealed away my magic.." Neji said, panicked. "..Shit.. S-Shino can't come now, he just can't..." He put his hands onto his body and tried to heal the organ, but found out he couldn't.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke said. "You don't need magic to defend yourself."

"..Against Shino I do.." Neji said and almost got a heart attack as he heard footsteps coming closer again. He quickly walked towards the other side of the room, where he got an iron stick out of a corner. He always had that one on his room, just in case someone'd block his powers.

"Just don't open the door." Sasuke said and listened to the footsteps coming closer. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Neji open up." Shino's voice came.

Neji swallowed now, not obeying Shino. He gripped the stick even tighter now.

Sasuke sighed softly and pulled Neji by the arm, holding him closer. He knew Neji was scared now.

"Neji! Open the frigging door! Right now!" Shino yelled and kept banging on the door now.

Neji started shaking as he was staring at the door.

"..S-Sasuke I have to open up now, else he'll break in and he'll see us together.." Neji softly said.

"You're shaking." Sasuke softly said. "He will hurt you."

"NEJI! One more chance or I will just let myself in!" Shino yelled.

"..I know.. but he'll h-hurt me even more when I won't open the door.." Neji softly said and took a deep breath, as he opened the door and then jumped back, so Shino couldn't immediately hurt him. He kept holding the stick tough.

Sasuke kept standing where he had been standing before and stared at both of them. Neji had told him he was useless, so he probably was.

"Dammit Neji. Next time I ask you to open up, you will open up." Shino snapped and gave Neji a rough push as he walked inside and slammed the door closed behind him.

Neji swallowed.

"..Shino, leave me alone.." Neji said, as he walked back as Shino started walking towards him. "..Else I'll hit you." He held the stick in front of him, trying to glare at Shino and sound brave, but he failed miserably.

"Oh really? Do you really think that can hurt me?" Shino asked and laughed. He then pushed Neji onto the bed, throwing the stick away with a swift move. He then sat on top of Neji.

"Shino no!" Neji yelled at Shino, sounding afraid, as he pushed Shino away and tried to get away.

"Oh come on Neji, we're engaged now. Let's celebrate." Shino said and just pulled Neji back on the bed, now with his stomach on the mattress. He sat down on top of Neji again after having moved up Neji's robe.

"Let's enjoy it." He whispered in Neji's ear, smirking.

"..S-Shino please.." Neji begged, as he struggled to get loose. "How can you like this?!"

"You're just a tool Neji. So I use you as one." Shino said and pushed Neji's face into the pillow, stopping him from breathing.

"Now be nice and do what I say." Shino snapped as he pulled Neji's head back up after at least twenty seconds.

Neji gasped for air now, panting.

"..S-Shino just stop it!" He yelled, panicking. God, Shino was too rough. He started struggling again.

"Then obey me!" Shino yelled and pushed Neji's face in the pillow again. This time though, he didn't pull Neji back. Sasuke frowned as he saw Neji's struggles getting weaker. What was Shino doing? After a few minutes, Shino suddenly got pulled off of Neji and thrown to the floor.

Neji gasped for breath now, as Shino landed onto the ground. Shino then got up with a low growl.

"Sasuke fuck off." He growled at him, as he walked towards him.

"No. You are not hurting Neji anymore." Sasuke snapped, although he took some steps back. Shino scared him and he knew he was in for some beatings now.

Shino growled and then grabbed Sasuke by his hair and stormed towards the door. He then opened the door and tossed Sasuke out.

"Get him to the basement!" He barked at a guard, and then slammed the door closed again.

"..No, leave him alone!" Neji yelled as he got off the bed and pushed Shino aside, wanting to open the door again.

Sasuke banged on the door now. "Let me back in you bastard!" He yelled as some guards were pulling at him. But Shino just turned to Neji and pushed him back on the bed. "Asshole. You didn't treat him the right way." He snapped and pulled off Neji's robe and underwear now.

"At least I treated him better then you!" Neji yelled at Shino, and to not get himself raped again, he grabbed a heavy vase that was standing on his night table and hit it against his own head, hard. ".. I w-won't.. hn.. let you touch me.." Neji groaned with a slight smirk before he passed out.

"Dammit!" Shino yelled, before Neji passed out. He then hit Neji in the face before getting up and opening the door again, on which Sasuke was still banging.

Shino was now storming through the halls, heading towards the basement, where Sasuke was being taken to. He then saw the guards and grabbed Sasuke by the hair again.

"I'll take him." He snapped as he took Sasuke with him towards the basement.

"..L-let go of me." Sasuke said pained as he tried to get Shino's hands out of his hair. It hurt like mad and he didn't want Shino to hurt him. And what the hell happened to Neji?

Shino just dragged Sasuke towards the basement.

"Shut up dog." Shino snapped, as he now tossed Sasuke off the stairs, and lit the light in the basement, which lead the other two humans who were in there to wince.

Sasuke moaned as he hit the floor and got up. He then wanted to just run to the other side of the room. "..I'm not a dog." He softly said.

Shino growled as he let the insects he had in his body get out and pull Sasuke back. He then kicked Sasuke as hard as he could into the stomach.

"You're right, you're lower then a dog." He snapped. "What the hell did you do with that whore of a Neji?! Since he got you, he's been acting strange!" He grabbed Sasuke's hair again and pulled him up, so Sasuke was hanging there helpless while being held onto his hair.

"Stop it, it hurts!" Sasuke yelled, tears springing to his eyes. He tried to kick Shino, but it hurt too much to move. "Let me go!"

Shino growled as he hit Sasuke in the face and then tossed him onto the ground after he'd hit his elbow hard onto Sasuke's head.

"Stop whining, dog!" He yelled. "What did you fucking do with him?! He's mine, do you hear that?! MINE!"

"..S-stop please!" Sasuke yelled as he covered his face, acting like a scared dog indeed. It was all he could do right now. "..Y-you were the one who gave me to him!" He then yelled, knowing it would piss Shino off, but at least he would leave Neji alone then.

"I should just kill you then, you're useless!" Shino spat, as he kicked Sasuke in the stomach, hard. He then pushed Sasuke around with his foot and kicked Sasuke in the back, three times. "You bastard."

"..S-stop it.." Sasuke moaned. "..I didn't d-do anything.." God it hurt so bad. He was useless. He couldn't protect him or Neji from anything. And his body was now hurting all over too.

"You stopped me from taking what belongs to me!" Shino roared now. He now brought his leg back and kicked Sasuke as hard as he could in the stomach. He was furious.

Sasuke now coughed up blood before grabbing to his stomach. "..I d-did.." Sasuke said. He wasn't planning to say that, the rest just didn't come out. He then passed out from the pain.

"Tch." Shino said and then turned around and walked up the stairs again. Once he was upstairs, he slammed the door closed and put the lock onto it. He'd sleep with his fiancée now, and when Neji'd wake up, he'd realise that he was Shino's. Just like it should be.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up with an throbbing headache at his head. He let out a pained moan. He then realised the he was laying in someone's arms. Strong arms. But.. stronger then Sasuke's. It was a warm and muscular body, but.. something was off. Neji now opened his eyes and then got the shock of his life as he looked right into the eyes of Shino. He was so surprised and shocked that he couldn't bring out a word.

"Goodmorning. Good thing you finally woke up." Shino said, his face serious, not even a smirk on his face now.

Neji frowned.

"..Did you stay the whole time?" Neji asked, as memories flew back. He could see that Shino was angry.

"I first went to teach that pet of yours a lesson, then came back and stayed. And now you are going to stay here with me." Shino answered.

"..What did you do to Sasuke?" Neji asked as he sat up.

"Stay down." Shino said as he pulled Neji back. "And I just taught him a lesson. Now you are gonna tell me what he did to you."

"He did nothing to me." Neji said, frowning even more. He swallowed. He didn't felt comfortable at all, laying next to Shino, naked. But he guessed he should just obey now. Perhaps Shino'd leave him alone then.

"Oh but he did, he told me. Now tell me what he did, because you have been acting strange ever since you got him." Shino said, calm but stern.

"If he did, he was lying." Neji said. "The only thing that happened between us was that we were having good conversations and I told him what he could and couldn't do."

"Then why have you been acting strange Neji? And why did Sasuke protect you without having an order from you?" Shino asked and looked at Neji.

"Because he likes me." Neji answered as he looked back. "And I haven't been acting strange. I've been acting like everyone would when placed in a situation like mine."

"No you haven't. And what do you mean by liking? Because it seems to me he does more then just liking you. And vice versa." Shino said and looked at Neji again, now slightly irritated.

"I like him as in a friend." Neji said, glaring at Shino now. "And he likes me like that as well. I'm the only one he can trust in here. And it slowly starts to be the same for me as well. I can't trust anyone in here except for him and my nieces."

"Well, you won't be seeing much of your pet soon. I ordered the servants to keep him in the dungeon for a least four days." Shino said.

"And why is that?" Neji asked, as he looked at Shino calmly.

"Because then you will see who it is you belong to." Shino said, equally calm.

"Do you think I think I belong to my pet?" Neji asked, as he snorted.

"No, I never said that. I am just saying that this way, you will not get distracted by anything. All you have is me. Or rather, I have you." Shino simply answered.

"What do want to do, lock me up?" Neji asked, bringing up his eyebrows. He sat up again.

"What do you think you can do to stop me?" Shino asked as he pulled Neji back down again.

"Telling you that I'm your fiancée, and not your pet." Neji snapped as he pushed Shino away and then got off the bed. He then put on his night-robe, simply because he didn't wanted to walk around naked, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well that won't do anything." Shino said and followed Neji into the bathroom. "You have no powers right now and I do."

"That doesn't gives you the right to just do as you want." Neji said. He then looked at Shino irritated. "Can't you at least respect my privacy?"

"No. I am your fiance. And I can do what I want. Because I have control now." Shino said and suddenly pushed Neji into a wall. "See?"

"Yes, I see, I know you're stronger then me, I know you have more powers." Neji said, glaring at Shino. "And I may be your fiance, but does that mean that you can just take what you want? There'll never come a nice relationship out of this if you continue acting like that. You're too self centred and it's almost like you enjoy to hurt others."

"And I do. Have you not noticed that yet? I don't need to have a nice relationship with you. I'll just make it good for me. I don't care what happens to you." Shino said.

"But you'll never hurt me in hitting or whatever because you want me to stay beautiful hm?" Neji sarcastically asked.

"Oh I don't care about that. In your family there are more then enough people who know a decent thing of healing. Enough to make your face as pretty as I want it." Shino said, grabbing Neji by the cheeks roughly.

Neji frowned as he pushed Shino off him again.

"Don't touch me." Neji said. "They won't allow you to beat me up you know."

"Oh but they don't have a choice. Hiashi-sama allows me, so they have to allow me." Shino said and now turned Neji around, pushing him face first against the wall and keeping him there with his own body. "Now, don't you try to think being snappy will get you out of anything."

"..Just leave me alone." Neji said, sounding sad now.

"Ah, why don't you just ask me nicely?" Shino asked grinning and moving his hand under Neji's robe.

Neji bit his lip now.

"..Just.. please leave me alone." Neji softly said.

"Ask me, don't order me." Shino said and grabbed Neji's ass roughly now.

Neji let out a whimper now, as his left leg automatically got pushed up a little, so he could kick Shino if he wanted. He shook his head. No. He wouldn't ask Shino. Because it'd sound like begging then.

"Ask me Neji, or I won't be as nice as I am being now. I could do anything to your pet. Your friend." Shino said devilish and grabbed Neji's ass even tighter, so it hurt.

Neji frowned now.

"..Don't hurt him.. please don't hurt him.." Neji said. He was actually begging now. Damn Shino. He tried to push Shino off of him now.

But Shino wouldn't let Neji. He just pushed him tighter between himself and the wall. "All you have to do is ask Neji. Ask me to leave you alone." Shino said.

"...W-will you please leave me alone..?" Neji asked, making fists of his hands. Damn it.

"Good boy. Of course I will." Shino said and smirked, licked Neji's neck and then turned around, leaving the bathroom.

Neji frowned. Shino actually left him alone now? That was good to know.. he should just ask indeed.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Four days later, a guard entered the basement. He put on the lights and went off the stairs, and immediately grabbed a torn up body off the ground. He grabbed Sasuke at the collar and dragged him with him.

"Your punishment is over." He snapped. He didn't care that Sasuke was wounded and everything hurt.

Sasuke groaned as he stumbled with the guard. He had been beaten up everyday and had had nothing to eat so far. Thank god his punishment was over. He wanted to see Neji again. Wanted to know what had happened, since Shino never told him anything. The guard pulled Sasuke through the hallways and then opened the door to Neji's room, pushing Sasuke inside, who stumbled onto the floor. The door closed behind him.

Neji looked up, startled, and then calmed down when he saw Sasuke. He quickly stood and hurried towards him.

"..God Sasuke.. I'm so sorry.." Neji whispered, shocked at seeing in what kind of state Sasuke was, and then hugged him, as softly as possible. He didn't wanted to hurt Sasuke even more.

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed Neji tightly in return. He was so happy that Neji was even there. "..Neji.. what happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he did not let go.

"..I'm fine Sasuke.." Neji said. He stood, pulling Sasuke up as soft as he could. He practically was lifting Sasuke up in the air. He placed him onto his bed so he was sitting and then he handed him his own plate. He had been eating in his room and had just started. But Sasuke could use it better. "..I'm so sorry Sasuke.. eat.."

"Why are you saying you're sorry?" Sasuke asked. "..And you should eat." He added as he pushed the plate back to Neji.

Neji shook his head.

"You haven't eaten in four days Sasuke.. please eat." Neji said, looking concerned as he sat down next to Sasuke, stumbling a little as well. He put the plate onto Sasuke's lap. "..And I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess.. and for not being able to heal you.."

"It's not your fault, stop thinking that." Sasuke said as he took a bite and then put a full fork in front of Neji. "You should at least eat a little too." He said.

"I already ate some." Neji said, as he shook his head. "..I wish I could heal you.."

"I'm fine Neji.." Sasuke said and took another bite. He hummed. God it had been so long since he had tasted anything. "What did Shino do?" He asked Neji.

"..Nothing much." Neji softly said. "..Sasuke, Itachi called me. He has gained enough money to buy you."

"...Oh.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "...When did he call?" He asked. Somewhere he was really glad and relieved, but on the other hand...He couldn't leave Neji.

"Just an hour ago." Neji said.

"..And? Is he coming over?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Neji said, nodding. "In three days."

"...Oh.." Sasuke said and looked down. He didn't feel like eating anymore. He didn't wanna leave yet. Not without Neji.

"..You should eat." Neji softly said. "..And after that I'm going to wash you. Shino's going out with his family tonight, so he won't interrupt."

"..I don't wanna leave Neji.." Sasuke softly said as he looked Neji in the eyes.

"..You have to." Neji said, sighing. "..Else Shino'll kill you."

"..I'm not going, else Shino will kill 'you'." Sasuke said.

"We'll find something on that." Neji said. "..I'll be fine for a few months."

"I'm not going Neji. I wanna stay with you." Sasuke said as he took another bite.

Neji sighed as he shook his head.

"..You're going." Neji said. "..I want to stay with you as well, but it's impossible. I'll try to let Itachi come over or try to get out of the room and meet you in the park or something."

"No.. No no no. I don't want to leave Neji. I can't leave you. You're having my frigging baby after all." Sasuke snapped. He could get so angry when someone denied him what he wanted.

"..I want you to have a good life Sasuke." Neji said, as he stood. "..Come on, let's have a shower."

Sasuke got up too, a little wobbly, but managed. "I want you to have a good life. So." He said stubborn.

"It sounds hard Sasuke, but I won't have a better life when you're here." Neji said. "I'll be happier indeed, but Shino won't stop hurting me. He'll even hurt me more by hurting you." He opened the bathroom door and then started stripping off his clothes. Not that he was wearing a lot. He only got his robe and boxer on.

"You can't make me leave you." Sasuke snapped. It upset him that Neji thought he would only be a burden. It upset him that Neji wanted him to leave so badly even if Neji thought it was better for Sasuke. It was unfair.

"..You know I can Sasuke." Neji said as he let his robe slide then and then put off his boxer. "..I only want the best for you Sasuke. You suffered more then enough."

Sasuke frowned at Neji when he saw Neji was covered in bruises and cuts. Especially Neji's bottom. "..You can't make me leave..." Sasuke softly said as he walked closer and softly stroke over Neji's bruised skin.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..I have to Sasuke." Neji said. "You've been hurt more then enough. You'll have a great life with Itachi."

"I won't because you won't be there." Sasuke said. "I don't care how much anyone hurts me as long as I can be with you."

"..Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"Don't Sasuke me, I'm not a small child." Sasuke said back.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. He then couldn't stop himself anymore and grabbed Sasuke's head, kissing him deeply.

Sasuke groaned before grabbing Neji by the waist and pulling him closer as he kissed back. God he missed that.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss. He'd missed Sasuke's soft and gentle touch so much. He didn't care that he was naked and Sasuke had his clothes on. He didn't frigging care. With Sasuke, everything was fine.

Sasuke slowly pushed Neji into a wall as he kept kissing Neji, making the kiss more passionate by the second. Four days without Neji and he was already craving for everything that Neji was. His touch, his taste. Everything.

Neji enjoyed every second of the kiss. He pulled Sasuke closer, moving his hands over Sasuke's back. He really needed Sasuke right now.

Sasuke let his hands slide over Neji's body, making sure he didn't hurt Neji. He then let his hands rest on Neji's ass. He just wanted to make it all feel good for Neji again.

Neji softly moaned as he started stroking up Sasuke's robe. He wanted more. It had been some time ago since he felt really good.

Sasuke broke the kiss now and kissed Neji's neck softly. "..Neji.." He whispered. "..You can't have sex with me.."

"..I can.." Neji softly said. He knew he couldn't. But he wanted to.

"..No.." Sasuke whispered as he licked Neji's neck and then started licking down. "..You can't."

"..I.." Neji started but stopped immediately with a frown. Damn Shino. He ruined everything. Because of Shino his entrance was torn up. It just kept bleeding.

Sasuke looked at Neji sympathetically and then pulled Neji close, holding him tightly. "Don't feel bad about it." He said.

Neji sighed.

"..Thanks.." He softly said, as he hugged Sasuke back. Damn it. "..He told me he sees me as a tool.. an object to use.."

"But you're not." Sasuke said. "You're not that at all and you know it."

"..I know.. but I just hate it that he can just.. do what he wants." Neji muttered. "..My family frigging allows it that Shino takes me against my will every night. I just can't believe it."

"..I know, it's OK Neji...You'll be fine, I'll take care of that." Sasuke softly said. "I'll get you out of here."

Neji nodded.

"..Thank you." He said. He didn't knew if he should believe it. But he loved the fact that Sasuke told him that. "..Let's take that shower."

"Yeah.." Sasuke said and gave Neji another kiss as he stripped down.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then put on the shower, on the right temperature. He stepped into the shower and took some soap in his hands. He started to wash himself.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then stepped into the shower too.

"..Will you wash me again, like you did before?" He softly asked.

"I will." Neji said with a smile, as he kissed Sasuke on his lips once and then started washing Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled and hummed as Neji was touching him again. Washing him. He loved how gentle Neji always was with him. It felt great to have someone near that cared.

Neji did his best to make Sasuke feel as best as possible as he softly caressed Sasuke's skin, massaging the tensed muscles and let the soap clean his love's body.

"..I love you.." Neji softly said.

"..I love you too.." Sasuke softly said back as he let his hands rest on Neji's hips softly. He closed his eyes now and just enjoyed Neji's touch.

Neji washed Sasuke's back now, and kissed Sasuke's neck softly. God he loved Sasuke so much. He never wanted to lose him. Yet that was the best to do.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji and moaned softly. "..You can't make me leave you...please.." Sasuke whispered.

Neji laid his head onto Sasuke's shoulder now.

"..I have to.." Neji softly said.

"..No you don't.. please don't.." Sasuke softly said as he grabbed Neji tighter, but made sure not to hurt him.

Neji softly sighed as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He wished he could let Sasuke stay. He could, but Sasuke would be hurt. And he didn't wanted that.

"..I can't live without you.." Sasuke whispered, burying his face in Neji's neck.

"..I'm so sorry.." Neji softly said. "..I feel the same.."

"..Then don't send me away.. please don't send me away.." Sasuke softly said as he felt his eyes water. He couldn't be without Neji. Neji was all he had. Even if he would finally have Itachi back, Neji was still different.

Neji now put off the shower, and let go of Sasuke. He grabbed a towel and started to dry Sasuke.

"..I don't want to.. but it's better to send you away then to let you stay and let you be in pain.." Neji softly said.

"..I really don't care.. I don't care...What part of 'I can't live without you' don't you understand?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji with watery eyes.

"..I'm so sorry.." Neji softly said as he felt his eyes prick. "..You have to.." He finished drying Sasuke now and gave him a kiss again. Then he started drying himself. It was late already. He wanted to ban out the risk that Shino'd catch them together. They'd both be in serious trouble, may that happen.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got out of the shower, got his robe and left the bathroom. Neji didn't need to see him this weak. Crying. Neji didn't need to know, because he knew it would hurt Neji.

Neji swallowed back his tears as he finished drying himself and put the towel around his waist. He walked into his room as he saw Sasuke crying. He sat down next to him and gave him a little kiss.

"G-go away." Sasuke said as he moved away from Neji. He couldn't take this. He didn't want Neji to know how much it hurt him.

"..Sasuke please..." Neji softly said, putting his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Y-you're sending me away.. so g-go away yourself then.." Sasuke sobbed softly, but let Neji touch him anyway.

"..Sasuke please don't act like this now.." Neji softly said, as he felt tears entering his eyes. He hated it to see Sasuke hurt. It hurt him as well.

Sasuke stared at the wall and then turned to Neji again. "..I don't want to leave..." He said and pulled Neji closer.

Neji bit his lip as he looked at Sasuke. Then he swung his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him close.

Sasuke started crying a little louder now as he held onto Neji. "..I just l-love you so much.." He sobbed.

"..I love you too Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..I love you too.." He then closed his eyes as he felt footsteps coming closer. "..I have to let go of you now.."

Sasuke sniffed and let go of Neji slowly, then wiped his tears away. "..I love you.." Sasuke softly said again.

"I love you too Sasuke." Neji said with a sad smile.  
"Go sit on your bed.." Sasuke softly said as he himself sat down on his mattress.

Neji nodded as he walked towards his bed and sat down. "..We'll be fine.." Neji softly said. "..We won't.." Sasuke said back and then the door opened, revealing both Hiashi as Shino as a person who Neji and Sasuke didn't know.

"On the bed Neji. Now." Hiashi said stern.  
Neji knew that he should just obey, so he laid down onto his bed. Who was the other person..?

"..Why?" He asked his uncle now, as he was laying on his bed already.

"We are going to check on the baby. See if it's healthy." Hiashi answered and waved the other person to go see Neji. "This is a specialist. He will find out anything if it comes to your baby." Hiashi added.

Neji nodded, as he allowed the person to come forwards. "Please pull up your robe, Neji-sama." Said man said, and Neji obeyed, pulling up his robe until his chest. The man now placed his hands onto Neji's stomach and started to move them over it.

Hiashi looked at Neji and the man. If this baby would succeed, the Hyuuga and Aburame family would be united. It'd better work. Shino was thinking of the baby too. Of how if Neji finally got his baby and it was healthy, that Neji would have no way of escaping him. Neji would be his. Sasuke on the other hand, could only think of how he would never see his child. Nor he would see Neji. At least he could hear if it was healthy and if Neji was doing ok.

"..The baby seems ok." The man said after a few minutes. "..But there is something wrong though." He looked at Shino now. "I fear that the child isn't yours."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Neji now paled. Oh god. He knew. He send Sasuke a panicked look and then looked at the man again. Oh god...

Sasuke looked at Neji now. Oh shit. If he found out it was his.. then...then what would happen? Shino gave a twisted glare to Neji and then to the man.  
"What!? You're wrong, it's mine." He hissed. Hiashi glared at Neji.

"Who else screwed you?" He snapped at Neji dangerously.

Neji looked at both his uncle and fiance, a bit frightened. He wouldn't answer though.  
"..It's from a human." The man who still had his hands onto Neji's stomach said. Then his eyes landed onto Sasuke. "It's his."

Sasuke looked at Neji now, afraid. "..I-it's not mine.." He said, stuttering. Shino turned to him, looked at him dangerously.

"You! I knew you were not just a pet!" He yelled and stormed to Sasuke. Hiashi glared at Neji now. "How dare you!? With a human!?" He yelled furious.  
Neji now stood up, and without thinking he ran towards his phone and called Itachi. Thank god the phone was immediately answered.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking, how can I-"

"Itachi come over quickly!" Neji yelled into the phone. "Sasuke's in danger!"

The man who had discovered the fact that the body wasn't Shino's, stared at the scene, slightly in shock.  
Hiashi grabbed Neji's hair now, pulling him away from the phone.

"Shino! You deal with Neji, I will deal with that human!" Hiashi yelled and pushed Neji onto his bed again. Sasuke in the mean time was walking back. He didn't want to get hurt again.  
Neji quickly crawled up again, wanting to escape. Hiashi meanwhile stormed towards Sasuke and grabbed his head by his hair and pushed him up against the wall.  
"How dare you?!" He spat, glaring at him dangerously.

"..I.I....I.. p-please.." Sasuke stuttered, afraid for his life. Neji's uncle was looking so angry and his head hurt. He wanted to just kick him off and run, but he was too afraid. Everyone in here was stronger then he was.

Shino in the mean time pushed Neji back onto the bed and slapped him in the face. "How dare you sleep with anyone else but me!? And with a human! You are just as bad as he is!" He yelled into Neji's face.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled as he tried to get Shino off of him. He had to help Sasuke. No one could face his uncle. Absolutely no one could. Sasuke would be killed. Hiashi now hit Sasuke in the face as hard as he could, sending Sasuke flying towards the ground, but he then got grabbed again and Hiashi pushed his hand into Sasuke's stomach, grabbing the skin. "You'll pay for this." Hiashi growled as he started hurting Sasuke's internal organs. It was the worst torture possible.

"..S-stop! Please!" Sasuke yelled as he started crying. God it hurt so bad he couldn't think of anything else. He softly grabbed Hiashi's hands, but couldn't pull them away. It all just started hurting more and more. Sasuke even coughed up blood now.

Shino now grabbed Neji's hands and grabbed a string attached to Neji's robe. He then pushed both of Neji's hands to the bed and bound them there. "Now you stay here. That human deserves to die and so should you. But I'll leave it up to Hiashi-sama." He hissed at Neji, ramming him the face now.

Neji let out a wince now. "..L-leave him alone.." He softly said, as he struggled. "Uncle leave him alone!" He started to panic now. He knew how cruel his uncle was. Hiashi even started to use more of his powers, building up the pain slowly. "Shut up Neji!" Hiashi roared. "Shino, shut that useless mouth of him! He deserves to die as well!" He was furious. To think that his own nephew had slept with a human. He was a shame to the family. A disgrace.

Shino just rammed Neji into the face once again. And again. If only Neji would just shut up. Sasuke was now trying to push Hiashi away, but he was just getting weaker and everything was only getting more painful. He started to breath irregularly now. And then he couldn't breath anymore. He was certain he would die right then and there.

But on that moment the door slammed open and Itachi was standing there. "Leave my brother alone!" He yelled now, which lead Hiashi to turn around. "What are 'you' doing here?" He spat. Neji now looked at Itachi, relieved that he had come. At least Sasuke would be safe now.

Shino growled. "Who is that!?" He yelled as he gave Neji another hit in the face. Sasuke coughed as he looked at Itachi, begging him to just do something about Hiashi.  
Neji let out a soft wince again.

"I'm here to get my brother." Itachi said as he calmly pulled Hiashi off Sasuke and pushed a small bundle with money in it into his hand, as he supported Sasuke. "You said I could get him any moment. So here I am." Hiashi narrowed his eyes now. "Fine." He spat. "But don't you dare showing your face again. And that's the same for that low excuse for a living creature that you're holding now."

Sasuke took deep breathes now as he held onto Itachi. He was saved. But Neji was far from. They had to help Neji too.

"You got what you wanted, now fuck off." Shino snapped as he glared at the two Uchiha's.  
Neji now sat up a little so he could look at Sasuke. His arms remained bound. He mouthed an 'I'll be fine' towards him. He was happy that Sasuke would be fine now.

"I will." Itachi snapped back and then walked out of the room, taking Sasuke with him.  
Sasuke couldn't help but walk with Itachi, but stared at Neji until he couldn't see him anymore.

"..N-Neji.. Itachi we need t-to help Neji.." Sasuke said and then coughed up some more blood. God his whole body hurt like hell.

"We can't Sasuke." Itachi calmly said. "We need to fix you up first."

"..B-but..." Sasuke objected but then just let Itachi take him out of the compound. He couldn't do anything for Neji. Just like Neji had said. He was useless.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later, Hanabi was walking through the hallways. She was going to see Neji after two weeks. Her father had told her not to go and Shino was always there, but he was not today. So Hanabi took her chance to finally go and see Neji. She knew he wasn't in a good state, the way her father talked about him. A disgrace. Hanabi opened the door to Neji's room now and found Neji bound to the bed.

One of Neji's wrists was bound to the bed with a shackle, and his skin looked very pale. He had bangs under his eyes and his skin was full of black and blue spots. He was only dressed in a black robe. He now looked at Hanabi. "..Hanabi.." He softly said, afraid that he might say something wrong. Would Hanabi be mad as well?

"Oh Neji, what the hell did they do to you?" Hanabi asked shocked. She closed the door and then walked to Neji, trying to get the shackle of his hand. Sadly enough, she needed a key for that.

Neji sat up a little now. "..I'm fine Hanabi.." He softly said, looking at his niece. He was glad that she was here. He was getting sick of Shino.

"Like hell you are. You're covered in bruises. Neji what happened?" Hanabi asked worried as she looked at how badly Neji was injured.

"..They found out that I'm.. well.. carrying Sasuke's child.." Neji muttered. "..Shino and uncle lost their respect for me.. and Shino just uses me.. more then before."

Hanabi looked at Neji shocked."..Oh...Sasuke's child? I thought it was Shino's." Hanabi said. "And Neji, I could heal you if you want." She added.

"..If you can, gladly.." Neji said, nodding gratefully. "..And yes.. It's Sasuke's.."

Hanabi nodded and put her hands over Neji's body, starting to heal. "So you and Sasuke...Where is Sasuke anyway?" She asked.

"..Itachi took him with him." Neji said. "I'm glad about that. At least he's safe now. Hiashi-sama started to hurt his internal organs."

"I see. But then...you two won't ever see each other again then probably." Hanabi softly said as she kept healing Neji.

"..I know.." Neji softly said. "..I want to try to escape.. but I fear that that's impossible.." He then looked at Hanabi. "..It's fine now Hanabi, I know you're not really good with healing."

"I'm just going to continue for a little while longer." Hanabi said as she did just that. "Do you miss him?" She then asked.

"..Yes I do." Neji said, staring at his sheets.

"I am so sorry for you Neji. I really am." Hanabi said sympathetically.

"Don't be." Neji said. "It's not your fault."

"I know it's not, but it's still my father who is doing this to you." Hanabi said and then pulled her hands from Neji's body. "That's all I can do." She said.

"Thank you." Neji said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?" Hanabi asked.

"Not really." Neji said, sighing. "Do you know when Shino's going to return?"

"No, sorry. I think somewhere in the evening, but I'm not sure. Why?" Hanabi asked.

Neji shrugged now, looking away. He didn't wanted to tell Hanabi that he was planning on knocking himself unconscious again. She'd definitely not agree with that.

"What? What do you wanna do?" Hanabi asked suspecting something.

"I just... don't want to have sex again." Neji muttered. "I want to be sure to be unconscious when he arrives."

Hanabi stared at Neji now, shocked. "...I guess.. you should. I don't see any other way...I'd rather have you unconscious then raped.." Hanabi softly said.

Neji nodded as he bit his lip. He massaged the skin around the shackle on his wrist in thought.

"..I wish I could help you.." Hanabi said guilty. She looked at Neji apologising now.

"..You can't." Neji said as he looked at her. "But just being here and talking to me is everything I need right now."

"..OK, well good. I think maybe Sasuke will come here to take you back." Hanabi said.

"He wouldn't be able to." Neji said, as he leaned back against the wall.

"I think he will at least try Neji." Hanabi said.

Neji nodded.

"That would be something for Sasuke indeed." Neji said. He really missed Sasuke. Every day he missed him more. He frowned. He just had to get out of here. "..Damn, I wished I still had my powers."

Hanabi frowned now. "What are you talking about? You have powers. You're very strong Neji." She said confused.

"Hiashi sealed away my powers." Neji said, as he looked at Hanabi. "Didn't you knew? He did it so I can't attack Shino, so that Shino is in control."

"He didn't tell me that. Damn, that is horrible. Can't anyone just get them back for you?" Hanabi asked.

"I wouldn't know who." Neji said, frowning. "I think I'll only get my powers back when Hiashi-sama dies."

"..Oh...Well.. that won't happen very soon I think." Hanabi said. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Neji nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Neji said, and then looked at the door. "Perhaps it's better if you go now, I think I hear Shino."

Hanabi nodded. "Neji...Just make sure he doesn't rape you.." Hanabi said and leaned over Neji, giving him a kiss on his forehead. She then walked to the door.

Neji nodded, as he took an iron stick out of his night table.

"When he tries something I'll hit myself unconscious." Neji said. "..I love you Hanabi."

"I love you too Neji. I'll be back soon." Hanabi said and nodded sadly. She then opened the door and left.

Neji looked after her and sighed. He was glad that she'd come. He really missed nice company. Shino didn't had any respect for him anymore at all, just like his uncle. And those two were the only ones he still saw. He looked at the door now. Hanabi had left it open, so someone was coming indeed.

Just moments later, Shino walked inside.

"Hello Neji. Missed me?" Shino said and slammed the door closed behind him.

"What do you think Shino?" Neji asked, glaring at Shino. "Where have you been? You smell like blood."

"Yeah we ran into some annoying humans, so we killed them." Shino said. "Now be a nice boy and put off your boxer." He added.

"You should wash yourself." Neji said, still glaring at Shino.

"I make the rules here Neji, you know that." Shino said as he pulled off his robe and boxer and then did the same to Neji. "Open up wide." He said and smirked.

"What?" Neji asked, glaring even more at Shino. If Shino thought that he was going to give him a blowjob, he got it wrong.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Now just do it bitch." Shino said stern and grabbed Neji's face roughly.

Neji frowned as he pushed Shino away now, and grabbed the stick and brought it up into the air.

"I won't let you do that to me." He snapped at Shino, as he pushed Shino away even further.

"What are you planning you ass?" Shino asked frowning and annoyed as he walked back to Neji.

Neji just glared at Shino and then he hit the stick down onto his own hard, as hard as he could. And just like the other time, he got unconscious on the spot. He'd saved himself again.

* * *

"..Hey." Itachi said as he opened the door to Sasuke's room. He'd given Sasuke an own room the moment they'd entered his house. He'd called the best doctor, who had healed Sasuke completely. But now he had to tell Sasuke something heavy. "I need to talk to you." He said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then nodded. "OK. About what?" He asked. He had been thankful the past weeks. Itachi had been great, just like Sasuke remembered him. He wondered why Itachi was so serious right now.

Itachi sat down next to Sasuke.

"..You know that I do everything for human rights, right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi confused but curious.

"..I'll tell you something heavy now." Itachi said, as he looked at Sasuke. "I made another machine. And not just one. Thousands of them. I started my own company with it, you can say. I took care of it that humans in the whole country have those machines. And they're not just machines. They.. block the magic of the hotna's. We're going to have a mass attack tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll all be free and the hotna's will be the ones who're under us. They'll be our pets instead of the other way around."

"...What? Why? Since when?" Sasuke asked confused. Hotna's their pets? A mass attack? When did Itachi make things that could do that?

"I've been busy with it for a whole time." Itachi said. "It was top secret. That's why I didn't even tell you. But now we're ready to attack. We'll be the ones to rule this world."

"..But.. But Neji, he's a hotna too!" Sasuke said, just realising it. "You're not going to kill him right?" He asked as he grabbed Itachi's hand as if trying to keep him from killing Neji.

Itachi sighed.

"I fear that Neji's going to get killed as well yes." Itachi said. "I can't tell everyone that they can't kill a certain person. It's very sad, but Neji's probably going to get killed as well. He won't die by my hand though."

"..No! They can't kill him. You have to stop that attack. I need to get Neji out first." Sasuke said desperate. Neji couldn't get killed. He couldn't.

"We could try to get in tomorrow and get Neji out of there." Itachi said. "But I fear that it's too dangerous. We start at nine in the morning.. we can't be there before it starts. Else they'll be prepared."

"...I can't let him get killed. You have to take me with you. To Neji's house. I have to get him out of there Itachi, please." Sasuke said. Neji couldn't die...He had to save Neji.

"..We could try." Itachi said, sighing. "I have to go there anyway, to kill Hiashi-sama. That will be very tough."

"..Why did you not tell me before? Now it might be too late.." Sasuke softly said as he looked down.

"Like I said, it was top secret." Itachi said, as he looked at Sasuke apologising. "They could have spies and find out about this all."

"..I can't loose Neji.. Not for real.." Sasuke softly said. If he would lose Neji he wouldn't know what to do. And he wouldn't just loose Neji, he would loose their child too.

"I understand Sasuke." Itachi said, nodding. "We'll try to safe him."

Sasuke nodded and then leaned into Itachi. "..Thank god you're still here...Don't die.." Sasuke said.

"I won't Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling, as he pulled Sasuke closer. "I'll stay with you."

Sasuke hugged Itachi now. "I'll stay with you too now." He said.

Itachi hugged back and nodded.

"Let's get ready for tomorrow." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded too now. "So tomorrow we'll be free.." Sasuke said. He couldn't quit believe it. No more pain. Well, if they could safe Neji he would have no more pain.

"We will be." Itachi said, nodding. He stood. "You should sleep. You'll need the energy."

"OK. You too. Don't stress yourself too much." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers away and then pulled off his shirt. He really was tired. And anxious. Would they be able to save Neji from death?

"I will." Itachi said. "Have a nice sleep." He walked towards the door and stepped out. He turned his head a little. "Goodnight." He said and smiled at Sasuke once, and then closed the door.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, around eight, Neji woke up with a throbbing headache. He let out a soft moan and rubbed his head. Damn... he must've knocked himself unconscious again. He really had to stop doing those things.

"Ah, so you woke up. Good." Shino's voice came and then Neji stared into his grinning face.

Neji looked at Shino. Oh fuck. He was here too.

"..Can you please release my hand?" He asked. "I need to go to the bathroom." He showed Shino his hand, which still had the shackle around it.

"Nope, sorry. Just for knocking yourself out right there, you will just have to do everything on your bed." Shino said and smirked.

"You realize that you have to sleep in this bed as well right?" Neji snapped, sending a glare into Shino's direction. "Come on, release me."

"Ah I know, but that's the beauty of having servants. They'll just change everything." Shino said and then stood up and suddenly slapped Neji's face. "And that was for knocking yourself out too." He hissed.

Neji's head snapped to the side, and then he looked at Shino, a bit startled. He hadn't expected that.

"You asked for it." Neji said.

"And you asked for that. Now sit back and do what I told you to do before you decided to knock yourself out." Shino snapped, annoyed again.

"And what if I won't do that?" Neji asked, glaring at Shino.

"Then I'll hurt you just as long until you do what I say." Shino simply said.

Neji kept glaring at Shino. He then looked away. Damn it. He just had to get out of here.

"Now open your filthy mouth." Shino said and gave Neji a first slap.

Neji let out a wince as he sat down and obeyed. He opened his mouth, knowing that else Shino'd just torture him. And he wouldn't allow that, since he was carrying Sasuke's child. At the moment he opened his mouth, he could hear yelling downstairs. What was that?

Shino apparently didn't hear it as he pulled up his robe and let his boxers drop to the floor. He moved over Neji and grabbed him by the hair. "Such a good boy you are." He said and grinned.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment, but they shot open again when he heard even more yelling. What was going on? He frowned. Was there a fight downstairs?

At that moment, Shino's cellphone went off too and Shino somehow was alert. He jumped of the bed and pulled up his boxers, then answered the phone. "What the hell is it?" He snapped through it.

"Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, but you have to get out of the mansion as quickly as you can." The voice of a servant said at the other side of the line. "Safe yourself, the humans started a demonstration and they are killing every hotna they see. You have to flee."

Neji meanwhile closed his mouth and sat up, relieved that Shino didn't continue. But what on earth was going on? He heard screaming now, almost like.. screams out of terror.

"What are you talking about?" Shino snapped, but he was just the slightest bit afraid. The screams were heard loudly now. "We have powers and they don't, they can't do anything." Shino snapped.

"They can seal away our powers with certain weapons sir." The servant said. "I believe that Uchiha Itachi is their leader."

"Uchiha." Shino hissed. "Thank you." He said and then hung up the phone. He then walked to Neji and undid his shackle then grabbed him by the arm tightly and pulled him off the bed. He then tossed Neji's nightgown over Neji's head, and dressed himself quickly.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, frowning, as Shino pulled him with him.

"We're leaving." Shino snapped and then opened the door, looking through the hallway. Some persons were running through, but it seemed safe. He pulled Neji with him through the hallway now.

"What's happening?" Neji asked, slightly panicked. His head then snapped towards the hallway behind them, as he heard a girl scream. A voice he knew really well.

"Hanabi!" He yelled, as he pulled himself loose and ran towards his niece's room.

But Shino ran after him and grabbed him by the waist.

"You're not going anywhere." He snapped and pulled Neji with him.

"No!" Neji yelled, as he struggled against Shino. "I have to go to Hanabi! Let go of me!" He hit Shino in the face now, desperately trying to pull himself loose.

But Shino wouldn't let go and just pulled Neji further and further away from Hanabi's room, from which came several more screams.

"Stop struggling, you'll kill yourself!" Shino yelled.

"No, something's wrong with Hanabi!" Neji yelled, as he used his whole weight and tried to push Shino away and get himself loose. He just had to go to her. Something was definitely wrong. He looked at the hallway and then his heart stood still for a second. The door of Hanabi's room opened and several men stormed out, all of them carrying a gun like weapon. They had blood onto their clothes.

"NO!" Neji yelled, as tears sprang into his eyes. "HANABI!" He hoped so much that she'd hear him, that she'd run out of the room and that she told him everything was going to be alright.

"She's gone Neji, let's get out of here!" Shino yelled and now grabbed Neji by the hair and dragged him with him. It was probably the only way to get him to come now as the men spotted them and followed.

Neji winced as tears went down his face. It was then that they were stopped in their tracks since another group of people came running their way.

"More hotna's!" They yelled as they readied their weapons.

Shino swallowed as he held Neji in front of him, as a human shield. "Now look what you've done you brat." He snapped.

Neji frowned and he felt fear gripping him as the humans came closer and now even directed their weapons. Into Neji's direction.

"Die!" One of them yelled and then fired, to shoot Neji.

Sasuke was running through the building. Shots were heard from everywhere as he left his brother with Hiashi, to kill him. Sasuke was looking for Neji now. If only he was on time. The rest of the humans already went through the entire compound before Itachi allowed him to go look for Neji and right now, he hadn't spotted anyone, dead or alive, that looked like Neji. Sasuke ran to Neji's room and opened it. No one was there. It was then Sasuke started to 'really' panic. Was Neji already gone? Did he leave or try and get killed? Or was he hiding somewhere? He then heard yelling from not to far away and then heard someone else calling. A guy.. Was that...? Sasuke rushed himself through the hallway, hearing more screaming from a girl and then a voice calling out to her desperately again. Sasuke was sure. It was Neji. Neji who was screaming for his niece. Sasuke then saw some humans running out of a room and running away again. Once he passed the hallway, he couldn't help but look and see blood all over and a body on the floor. He didn't wanna think it was Hanabi, but he was pretty sure it was. He then heard Shino's voice too. Running, he finally spotted Neji, but the humans from before were pointing their guns on him as Shino used him as a shield. Sasuke took a sprint. Neji could not die. He would not allow Neji to die. He had to save him right now. A shot was fired.

Neji knew he was going to die right there. Shino was holding him, he couldn't move because of the fear. And the shot was being heard. Neji closed his eyes. Just as he thought he was going to get hit, he was roughly pushed onto the floor and a body landed onto him. And he heard another body fall. Neji now looked up, startled, surprised. And then he looked into the eyes of no one other then Sasuke. Neji stared at him, not knowing what to say. He was still crying because of Hanabi, he was scared and he didn't know what to do. And he was glad that Sasuke was there. His emotions were mixed up and he was confused by them all.

Sasuke looked at Neji for just a second, checking if he was OK and then turned to the humans. "Don't kill him, he's with me!" He yelled at them, hoping they would understand and just kill Shino. Sasuke turned to where Shino had just been standing. Instead he was on the floor, blood covering his back as he tried to crawl away.

Neji sat up, slightly afraid. He didn't understand what was going on at all. Meanwhile, the other humans were looking at Sasuke.

"He should be killed, he's a dirty hotna!" One of them yelled. "Why would you wanna keep him alive?!"

"Because I love him!" Sasuke yelled back. "Just leave him alone, he's not like them!" Sasuke held Neji close to him now, making sure he was OK. "Just kill him!" He pointed to Shino now, who was still doing his best to crawl to safety.

Neji was holding onto Sasuke as well, as he was still watching everything.

"Why wouldn't he be like the others?!" The man yelled, while he grabbed Shino and then, without hesitating, shot him in the head.

Sasuke turned away from it. At least Shino was dead now. Gone. "He's willingly carrying my baby." Sasuke answered the other humans and looked at them, pleading. Neji just couldn't die. Not now he was here.

The man brought up an eyebrow.

"He's a he right?" He asked. "And why would a hotna carry a child of a human anyway? Those arrogant creatures with their pretty faces think they are much better then we are."

"But Neji doesn't. And yes, but his uncle, who my brother is killing, made a uterus. So he could bind two family's of hotna's together. Please, just let him go. Itachi said you would let him go if I asked." Sasuke said.

The look in the man's eyes softened.

"Alright." He said. "Then we'll go further. Let's go men!" He yelled and then ran away, while the other humans followed him. Neji was still clinging himself onto Sasuke, shaking.

Sasuke turned to Neji now and hugged him close. "God I'm so glad you're still alive. It was so scared you might have died.." Sasuke said, not wanting to ever let go of Neji. He had missed him so much.

Neji hugged Sasuke back, as he was still shaking. He couldn't say a word. He was so shocked about what just happened.

"Neji please say something. Are you ok? God I missed you so much." Sasuke said as he pulled back a little and grabbed Neji's head, looking him in the eyes.

"..I m-missed you too.. but.. H-Hanabi.." Neji sobbed, looking back at Sasuke.

"I know Neji. I know, I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said as he hugged Neji again. It must've been awful for Neji to hear that. To know that she was gone.

Neji hugged Sasuke back, sobbing now, grieving for his niece. But he was glad that he had Sasuke back as well.

"...Will you go home with me?" Sasuke asked. He knew Neji probably wanted to cry, but it wasn't save in this building anymore.

Neji nodded now, as he held onto Sasuke even tighter.

"..W-what's happening..?" He asked.

"..My brother decided humans should take control again and made a machine to seal away powers of the hotna's. They're using it to turn the tables around." Sasuke softly said, somehow feeling guilty. They were all killing Neji's family after all.

"..Oh.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair for a while. "..I'm sorry Neji.." He softly said and then suddenly pulled Neji up into his arms and started walking away. They just had to get out of there.

Neji put his head into Sasuke's neck and let Sasuke carry him. He felt safe with Sasuke.

Sasuke carried Neji all the way out of the building, not saying anything. He would wait for Neji to start speaking. Sasuke took Neji into the garden, to the place Itachi had told him to wait and put Neji down there. Itachi wasn't there yet.

Neji stared at the ground, and then all of a sudden his head shot up as he felt his body getting warm. He frowned, as he inspected himself for injuries. He couldn't die now. He didn't find any wound. What was happening then?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried about Neji's behaviour. Was he shot after all?

"..I feel.. weird." Neji said, and then he realised it. "..Oh god.." His powers had returned. The only thing that could've happened was that his uncle had been killed. He brought his hand to his mouth. Were they killing everyone..?

"..What is it? Are you hurt? Are you OK? Neji tell me what it is." Sasuke said, really concerned now. what was wrong?

"..My powers have returned." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke with a frown. "..That means that my uncle was.. well.. killed."

"Really? Oh that's good." Sasuke said relieved and then quickly put his hands to his mouth. "..I..I mean, not that he's dead. Or well yeah.. but..." Dammit, what was he supposed to say?

"..That they could even kill him." Neji whispered, staring at the ground.

"..My brother did it.. with that machine..." Sasuke softly said. "..I'm sorry..." Would Neji even still want him? Now that his kind, even his brother was killing all of Neji's family.

"..Don't be.." Neji softly said. "...It's not your fault."

"...But it's humans who are doing this...I'm really sorry Neji.." Sasuke said and looked down.

Neji stared at the ground now, as he felt tears entering his eyes once again. Damn it. Why did Hanabi had to be killed?

Sasuke looked at Neji now. He wasn't sure what to do. Hug Neji? Maybe he didn't want a hug from him. Should he say something or what? He felt so bad.

Neji hid his face in his hands now, as he started sobbing. Damn it.

"..I'm sorry..." Sasuke softly said as he turned away. He would just have to leave it up to Neji whether or not he wanted anything.

"..D-don't be.." Neji softly said. The screaming softly started to get less loud. More and more humans were coming their way now.

Sasuke moved closer to Neji, so he would be safe at least. He didn't dare to touch Neji though.

"Sasuke!" One of the humans yelled as he came running towards them. Before Sasuke could do something, the man had grabbed Neji already and had pushed him away from Sasuke, tossing him onto the ground. "Are you alright?!" He yelled at Sasuke, looking worried. "You guys, finish the hotna off!" He yelled at the other humans.

"No! No stop it!" Sasuke yelled as he walked past the other humans and sat down next to Neji, helping him up.

"The hotna hypnotised him!" The man yelled. "Get him away from him!" The other men grabbed Sasuke and quickly pulled them away from Neji. Neji frowned, as he wiped away his tears. It started to rain now.

"No stop it! I'm not hypnotized! Neji, he's my...I love him! Let him go!" Sasuke yelled, trying to pull himself loose. But he wasn't half as strong as the others.

The other men now pointed their guns at Neji.

One of the men looked at Sasuke now, frowning.

"You love him?" He asked. "What kind of bullshit is that? Hotna's always treat humans bad. You have to be hypnotised. You look like you've been tortured as well. This guy deserves the most painful death in the world for hurting you." Some of the other men nodded in agreement, as one of them pulled Neji up. Neji frowned and then yanked himself loose.

"Let go!" He yelled by instinct now. The humans growled.

"He's not! Neji was good to me! Let him go! Neji just run!" Sasuke yelled to Neji now. If anything happened to Neji, he would never forgive himself.

The other humans looked at the one that seemed to give the orders and waited as all guns were pointed at Neji.

Neji looked around, searching for a chance to escape, but he found none.

"Sasuke please don't bring yourself in danger!" Neji yelled to Sasuke now, as he saw the men pushing Sasuke back. "I don't want to loose you too!" He didn't understand that the men were trying to protect Sasuke. They now stared at Neji. Could a hotna really love a human? Could it be true?

"Let me go! Let go! Don't take him away from me!" Sasuke yelled, trying everything to get back to Neji. To just help him and get him out of there. But all the others were stronger. Too strong. He couldn't do a thing.

"We have to capture him then, and if he's truly not evil, we'll let him go, but if it's true that you're hypnotised.. then we have to kill him." The man said, looking at Neji.

"No.. You can't capture him.. Just let him.. Please.. I'm begging you just let him go...He has my child and...and I love him.." Sasuke said softly. He felt so useless again. He couldn't do a thing.

One of the men looked at the other.

"A baby...isn't he a he? Do hotna men even carry babies now?" He asked and frowned.

"No, this one if of the Hyuuga family." The other man said. "Those guys can do everything with bodies. We can't trust him. Bind him up."

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..It's fine Sasuke." He said.

"It's not fine! You know what! You're all the same! It doesn't even matter to you that you wanna treat hotna's the same horrible way they did you!? Aren't we supposed to make things better, not just turn them around!? I just want you to let go of Neji right now! He doesn't even know how to hypnotise anyone!" Sasuke yelled furious now as he pulled himself free and glared at the other men. One of them looked at the rest.

"We 'are' making things better. For ourselves." He said, angry that Sasuke would say such a thing.

"Indeed." The man who'd talked the whole time said. He tossed a piece of rope towards the ones standing close to Neji. "Here. We don't need another hotna to hurt us."

"You just wait for Itachi then! He said you would let him go if I just asked you! He said we could save Neji!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get through the bunch of men again, but was stopped in his tracks.

"Bind him up and we'll see what Itachi says." One of the men said and two other started binding Neji's hands behind his back.

"Done." One of the two men said and then gave Neji a push, so he landed onto the ground. "Stay there." He snapped, glaring at Neji. "Fucking hotna. You should be glad that we're not doing more. Like you did. Hitting us, kicking us, letting us burn, murdering us and raping us. We should do the same with you, you bastard!" He growled now, looking furious.

Neji looked at the man with an apologising look on his face.

"..I'd love to make it up to you, but I know you can't forgive everyone.." Neji softly said. "..I won't say that I never bossed a human around but.. I never liked the way humans were treated as well."

"Bullshit!" The man spat. "You just want to get out of here!"

"Shut up! You don't even know him! You're just as bad as any hotna right now!" Sasuke yelled, which led to one of the other men to push him back.

"Don't you ever say such a thing to any of us." He snapped.

"Sasuke, don't-" Neji started, but was interrupted.

"Shut up you filthy hotna!" One of the men snapped.

"He is not filthy! Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled and looked around, grabbing a stone and then suddenly threw it to the man who had said it. He had had it with all of them. They were just as bad as hotna's. They treated Neji the same way as hotna's had treated them and it was not fair.

"What are you doing!?" One of the other men yelled and glared at Sasuke now.

The other men turned to Sasuke as well.

"Now it's sure." One of them said. "The hotna hypnotised him after all. No human would ever hurt a human. Kill the hotna."

"No dammit! I threw it because you're treating Neji the wrong way! Don't kill him!" Sasuke yelled and then suddenly broke down. He started to cry as he felt even more useless then before. All he could do was make things worse and they would kill Neji and he would loose the one he loved.

"..J-just let him go.." He sobbed.

"What's going on here?" A voice from behind said and then they all looked into Itachi's tired face. He was wounded very badly and looking tired. But he was alive.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with watery eyes as he took a deep breath. Thank god. Thank god Itachi was alive and thank god that he was here now.

"This hotna has apparently hypnotised your brother sir. We are going to kill him now." One of the men said to Itachi.

"Don't bother, he's the only hotna in the world who has a heart of gold." Itachi said. "He belongs to my brother here, so release him."

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh and then walked to Itachi and hugged him. "..Thank you.. I'm so glad you're here.." Sasuke said. Some of the men now nodded and then released Neji again.

"You're welcome.. hng.." Itachi muttered now, holding his arm, which was covered in blood. Neji now came walking towards Itachi.

"Thank you." He said as he laid his arms onto Itachi's wounded one and started to heal the wound.

Sasuke let go of Itachi now and waited for Neji to heal the wound. "..Are you OK?" Sasuke asked Neji, very concerned.

Neji nodded.

"I am." He said, as he continued healing. Practically everyone was staring now. No one had been in a position to actually see a hotna doing something good.

Sasuke looked at Itachi now. "Are you OK? Does anything else hurt? How did it go?" Sasuke asked him, curious and hoping everything would be fine now.

"I killed him.. and it took half an hour.." Itachi said. "..He was strong."

Neji now finished healing Itachi.

"There." He said. Itachi nodded to him thankfully. "Thanks." He said. Neji nodded back.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then pulled him close. "..I'm sorry I couldn't do anything.." He softly said, so only Neji could hear.

"Don't be." Neji said, as he leaned against Sasuke a little.

"..Well I am...you were right when you said I couldn't do anything or help you.." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke.. I meant it like you couldn't do anything when hotna's were around.. you wouldn't be able to do anything against someone of my family or Shino." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I obviously couldn't do anything when humans were around either.." Sasuke said and looked down, not wanting to meet Neji's eyes.

"It doesn't matter, it was one against many." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded, still feeling guilty though. He then looked at Itachi. "..Can we go home now?" He asked.

"Sure." Itachi said, nodding. "I hope the rest succeeded as well. I'll travel through the country today, and you can go back home."

Sasuke nodded. "Just make sure you come home too.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand softly.

"I will." Itachi said, and then turned around. "You all come with me!" He said to the other men and then walked away, with the men following him. Neji looked at Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked back and then started walking, taking Neji with him. "..I'm so glad you're still here.." He said.

"I am as well." Neji said, as he walked closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji's waist, not wanting Neji to be too far from him. "Do you want to go home with me by the way?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Neji said, slightly smiling at Sasuke. "Where else should I go?"

"I dunno...Maybe you didn't want to go home with me anymore." Sasuke said and shrugged a little.

"Why wouldn't I?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..Because well.. everything that happened. That humans killed your entire family." Sasuke answered.

"..The hotna's enslaved yours." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "You've got as much reason to hate me as I do to hate you. But I love you Sasuke. I want you to know that."

"..I love you too. A whole lot." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji even closer. He knew Neji was right.

"Thanks.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks now and pulled Neji towards him, then kissed him. He had wanted to do that for too long. He just had to do it now.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and immediately kissed back. He'd really missed it.

Sasuke kissed Neji passionately, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist. God he had missed this so much. The fear of not ever being able to kiss Neji ever again or hold him close finally just vanished.

Neji pulled Sasuke closer and opened his mouth, letting himself go freely in the kiss. To be with Sasuke again.. like this.. it was great.

Sasuke let his tongue touch Neji again and take in the taste. He gave a soft moan as he started kissing even more passionate. This really should never end.

Neji softly moaned as he brought Sasuke even closer to him, so their bodies were pressed together. This was just what he needed. Sasuke comforted him so well. He felt safe and nice together with him.

Sasuke let one hand stroke through Neji's hair as he loved how Neji's body and his fitted together. He just loved it. He loved Neji and every inch that Neji was.

They kissed like that for a while, until Neji broke the kiss.

"..I missed t-that.." He said, slightly panting.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "Me too.. I missed you." Sasuke said, taking a deep breath. He then stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face.

"I missed you too.." Neji softly said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Let's go home now Neji." Sasuke said and smiled before starting to walk and pulled Neji close by the waist again.

Neji nodded.

"..Carry me?" He asked. He didn't knew why, but he just wanted to lay in Sasuke's arms again.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then let him lay his arms around his neck. He then pulled Neji off the ground. He would do anything for Neji.

Neji sighed, as he put his head into Sasuke's neck.

"Thanks.." He said. He loved it to be so close to Sasuke.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. He just let Neji rest in his arms. He wanted nothing more and nothing less. Neji was all he needed and as long as Itachi would be there too, he would be happy.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
